


L'éclaireuse et le commandant

by MissNook



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition : Iron Bull x Novka Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bain - Freeform, F/M, Magie, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: Une femme arrive, blessée et accompagnée de deux compagnons. Elle vient avertir, avertir d'une menace terrible ! Sa détermination et son dévouement touchent Cullen, mais un sortilège qui a mal tourné les empêche de se rapprocher davantage : personne ne peut toucher Aniva. Prisonnière de sa prison magique, elle va tout faire pour en sortir, même risquer sa vie.Deux chapitres ont des passages violents, mais ils sont notés comme tel et un résumé est disponible pour ceux qui sont sensibles à ce thème.





	1. Donner l'alerte

Le sang dégoulinait sur sa figure. Elle sentait l’air brûler sa gorge. Il faisait froid mais elle était en sueur. Tout son corps était concentré dans l’effort simple et terrible d’avancer un pied, puis l’autre. Le poids lourd sur ses épaules, ses bras qui la tiraient, son dos qui la lançait. Il fallait juste avancer encore un peu. Elle le savait. Avancer, alerter, avancer, alerter. Elle se répétait inlassablement ces deux instructions. Un buisson épineux agrippa son pantalon. Elle tira et poursuivit. Elle n’était plus à ça près.

Les arbres s’éclaircirent, elle vit les pierres un peu plus loin. Elle arrivait bientôt ! Avancer, alerter, avancer, alerter. Elle sortit de l’abri relatif de la verdure. Des cris retentirent ! Elle vit des gardes courir vers elle. Elle attendit qu’ils détachent le brancard qu’elle traînait dans ses mains contractées puis doucement elle s’agenouilla pour leur permettre de détacher l’homme qu’elle portait sur son dos. Il grogna. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il était encore conscient, il allait peut-être s’en sortir finalement. L’autre ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, mais elle l’avait ramené quand même, il semblait respirer. Un garde s’approcha, apparemment il voulait qu’elle le suive, mais elle s’arrêta net.

"A...A…"

Merde, elle avait la gorge tellement sèche ! Elle essaya de déglutir, mais elle n’avait presque plus de salive. Le garde sembla remarquer son désarroi, il cria quelque chose à quelqu’un derrière lui. Si seulement le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles pouvait cesser, elle pourrait comprendre ce qu’on lui disait. Il amena une gourde. Elle s’en saisit avec difficulté dans ses deux mains, elle tremblait tellement de fatigue ! Elle essaya de faire un sourire reconnaissant. Mais en étirant sa bouche, elle sentit la peau de ses lèvres gercées qui se craquelait. Le sang coula dans sa bouche et la désaltéra. Elle lâcha la gourde avec un soupir résigné.

Elle toussa puis retenta de parler.

"A… A… Alerter… attaque… village"

Le garde hocha la tête et avec un de ses collègues, ils l’aidèrent à gravir les marches qui menaient au bureau du commandant en échangeant des regards circonspects. Quelque chose était bizarre avec ses bras. Ils toquèrent.

"Entrez !"

Cullen écarquilla les yeux. Une femme, en tout cas il pensait que c’en était une, couverte de sang et de terre se "tenait" devant lui. Il se demanda comment elle arrivait à rester debout avec des jambes aussi tremblantes. Il fut surpris malgré son état de voir ses yeux le fixer avec intensité. Elle s’avança de quelques pas traînants.

"Je… prévenir."

Sa voix était brisée et elle semblait avoir du mal à parler.

"Mon village… Le Petit Percheron… attaqué par mages de sang. Ont empalé les gens. Ont fait rituel et le village… tout le village… a été détruit d’un coup ! Mages… ont parlé de… d’une… expérience."

Elle chancela et alla jusqu’à son bureau. Les gardes s’avancèrent comme pour la retenir. Cullen leur fit signe de s’arrêter. La femme posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, reprit son souffle puis attrapa une sacoche à sa taille. Elle la posa sur le bureau.

"Volé… ça… mages…"

Elle avança la main vers une carte sur la table. Elle sembla lutter un instant pour réunir ses pensées et comprendre ce qu’elle regardait.

"Là… Mon village…"

Elle le pointa du doigt. Elle fut prise d’un fort tremblement un instant. Cullen fit le tour du bureau et s’approcha d’elle mais elle leva une main impérieuse pour l’arrêter.

"Écrire…"

Il avança un bout de parchemin et un bout de charbon taillé ceint par du vélin. Elle lutta pour l’attraper, c’est comme si le crayon fuyait sa main. Elle finit par le plaquer contre le bureau et l’agrippa. Elle se mit à dessiner un symbole, puis, le visage d’un homme.

Elle pointa le premier "Sur mages…" et le deuxième "Chef".

Une vague de satisfaction s’abattit sur elle. Elle avait réussi ! Sa volonté flancha et elle eut l’impression que tout son corps flottait.

Cullen vit les yeux de la femme se révulser, elle recula de quelques pas et avant qu’il ait pu la rattraper, s’écroula sur le sol. Il s’approcha pour vérifier si elle respirait encore. Il vit sa poitrine se soulever. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais elle avait fait preuve d’une grande détermination pour arriver jusqu’à eux.

"Portez-la à l’infirmerie et allez-y doucement" ordonna Cullen.

Les gardes se penchèrent et restèrent près d’elle sans la soulever.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Vous n’êtes plus capables d’obéir à un simple ordre !?"

"Euuuh… c’est que…" dit le premier garde.

"On ne peut pas la toucher", indiqua le second.

"Quoi ?"

Cullen s’approcha et tenta de toucher le bras de la femme. Ses doigts s’arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres du vêtement. C’était comme si une force étrange l’empêchait d’aller plus loin. Il jura doucement.

"Holdar, allez me chercher les templiers Ségur et Lelland. Molt, on va avoir besoin de mages, prenez des volontaires."

Il soupira. Des mages de sang, une attaque et une rescapée intouchable, ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Il resta près de la femme en attendant le retour de ses hommes, sa main était posée sur sa dague, au cas où. Il la regarda respirer difficilement. Il se demanda si elle allait survivre. Elle semblait avoir plusieurs blessures. Et si personne ne pouvait la toucher… Il espéra qu’elle s’en sortirait. Ce regard qu’elle lui avait lancé, cette détermination ! Ce serait un tel gâchis…

 


	2. L'Intouchable

Léliana était penchée sur son bureau. Toute cette histoire était tellement étrange ! Cullen lui avait rapporté les dires de la femme, et des deux hommes qu’elle avait amenés avec elle, l’un des deux s’était réveillé et avait confirmé pour l’attaque. Ses propres agents avaient déjà repéré de petits groupes de mages qui semblaient porter le symbole que la femme avait dessiné. Il semblait s’agir d’apostats que quelqu’un essayait de regrouper sous une bannière commune. Peut-être cet homme qu’elle avait dessiné ?

La sacoche avait ajouté son lot de mystère. Elle contenait un bout de métal inconnu et un message crypté avec un code complexe. Sans la phrase clé, ils ne pourraient sans doute pas le décrypter mais ils avaient des espions qui suivaient les autres groupes d’apostats et espéraient glaner des informations par ce biais. Le métal avait été confié à Dagna qui s’était montrée comme d’habitude très enthousiaste à l’idée de pouvoir l’étudier !

Et puis bien sûr, le plus grand mystère, c’était la femme elle-même. L’Intouchable comme les mages l’appelaient déjà entre eux. Surveillée en tout temps par les templiers et étudiée par les mages, elle n’avait révélé aucun de ses secrets. Les sorts comme les objets physiques ne pouvaient la toucher. Même l’eau était comme repoussée par son corps ! Un phénomène qui semblait intéresser follement les mages et terroriser les templiers !

Le villageois réveillé n’avait pas été capable de l’identifier à coup sûr avec le sang séché qui masquait presque tout son visage. Et personne n’avait été capable de la soigner. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu’elle dormait et il était probable qu’elle ne se réveille jamais…

Un agent arriva devant elle.

"Dame Rossignol, les mages ont découvert quelque chose sur l’Intouchable et souhaiteraient vous en parler."

Léliana hocha la tête et un jeune mage se montra. Il avait l’air légèrement terrorisé et était accompagné par une mage plus âgée et visiblement plus détendue.

"Qu’avez-vous découvert ?" demanda-t-elle en modulant sa voix pour la rendre plus amicale.

"C’est… C’est fascinant, Madame", dit nerveusement le jeune mage. "L’Intouchable porte en fait un anneau. Il semble activer un lien entre elle et quelque chose, peut-être une entité, qui pourrait se situer dans l’Immatériel."

Léliana fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce un cas de possession ?"

"Il semble que non… M-Madame. L’anneau lui-même est un anneau de protection vitale basique, bien qu’il soit étrange de le trouver aux mains d’une simple villageoise, mais peut-être qu’elle en ignorait l’utilité. Les anneaux de ce type protègent leurs porteurs de la mort en effectuant une barrière protectrice lorsque la personne est affaiblie et sur le point de mourir."

"La femme…" reprit l’autre mage qui n’aimait pas donner des surnoms stupides aux gens. "… a dit que les mages du sang avaient parlé d’une expérience. Je ne pense pas que leur but était juste de détruire un petit village, donc il est possible que l’expérience ait échoué et que l’anneau ait réagi à la magie utilisée."

Léliana hocha la tête. Pour le moment, ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée du but de cette expérience, mais c’était potentiellement très dangereux et comprendre la magie qui rendait cette femme intouchable pourrait s’avérer être une piste essentielle pour le découvrir.

"Il y a une dernière chose" indiqua la mage. "Le lien de l’anneau semble… mmmm… avoir des variations. Comme si la chose à laquelle il était lié avait une action dessus. Il est possible que ce soit un esprit, ou un démon ou une autre entité qui ait un contrôle sur l’anneau et peut-être sur le pouvoir de répulsion sans passer par la volonté de la femme. Il faudra donc rester très prudents."

Le jeune mage hocha la tête vigoureusement. Léliana les remercia et les laissa partir. Cela rajoutait des soucis supplémentaires mais n’apportait que peu de réponses. Elle fit les cent pas sur la plate-forme de la volière. Quelque chose se préparait et elle détestait avoir un tour de retard sur les événements ! Qui pourrait la renseigner ? Elle fit défiler dans son esprit les différents contacts qu’elle avait, évaluant les possibilités d’obtenir des informations intéressantes de leur part sans prendre de risques inconsidérés et sans payer un prix trop élevé. Elle se rendit compte qu’ils n’avaient pas de piste suffisamment fiable pour l’instant. Leurs espoirs reposaient sur les nouvelles informations qu’ils trouveraient.

Un agent arriva devant elle.

"Madame. Elle est réveillée."

Léliana sourit. Elle n’avait pas compté sur sa survie, mais l’Intouchable allait peut-être mériter son nom. Elle fila à l’infirmerie.


	3. Réveil

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d’elle. Son esprit mit un moment à analyser son environnement. Elle se sentait cotonneuse. Peu à peu, sa vision réussit à faire la mise au point. Elle était allongée, il lui… semblait ? Elle aperçut des gens qui la regardaient avec insistance. Ils parlaient entre eux à voix basses. Soudain, une femme aux cheveux roux s’avança parmi eux et s’approcha d’elle.

"Bonjour."

"B-Bonjour."

Ses lèvres se rouvrirent quand elle parla. Elle grimaça.

"J’ai soif…" dit-elle.

"On a essayé de vous donner de l’eau, mais on y arrive pas."

Elle lui jeta un regard qui semblait questionner sa santé mentale. Léliana prit une gourde et versa de l’eau sur la main de la femme. L’eau se contenta de glisser en contournant la peau. Les yeux de la femme s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Je suis… morte ? C’est une sorte d’enfer ?"

"Non, vous n’êtes pas morte."

"Pourquoi je ne sens rien alors ?"

Elle approcha sa main de la pierre du mur derrière elle mais ne sentit rien, juste une pression sur ses doigts.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle essaya d’attraper la gourde mais celle-ci était repoussée par sa main. Elle utilisa ses deux mains et réussit à la plaquer. Elle l’amena au-dessus de sa bouche et tenta de boire. L’eau s’accumula dans sa bouche ouverte en une sorte de sphère en suspension. Un mage avança en regardant le phénomène avec intérêt. Elle ferma la bouche.

"… Aaaah… J’y comprends rien, mais ça fait du bien…"

Elle recommença plusieurs fois alors que les mages surexcités étaient en train d’analyser le phénomène.

"J’ai faim."

Léliana lui tendit un morceau de pain. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, la femme réussit à pousser un bout dans sa bouche et à la refermer dessus. Léliana attendit qu’elle ait fini son pain en l’observant.

"Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?" demanda la femme.

"On ne sait pas pour l’instant. Mais si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions, on pourrait peut-être trouver des réponses."

"D’accord."

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Aniva Ivnèr."

"Vous habitiez au village Le Petit Percheron ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que vous pourriez me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé le jour de l’attaque ?"

Aniva se mit à rire… d’un rire pas très naturel. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, dessinant des sillons dans le sang séché. Elle porta la main à son visage et laissa les sanglots mourir doucement. Après quelques minutes, elle prit une grande inspiration. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

"C’était le jour de mon mariage à vrai dire… Pourquoi il a fallu que je m’en souvienne maintenant ?... Hmmm… Pardon, c’est… douloureux…"

Elle fit un geste de la main qui semblait englober tout.

"On était en train de fêter ça dignement. Je dansais avec mon… mon mari…" Elle regarda sa main gauche couverte de sang séché avec la bague.

"C’est votre alliance ?"

Elle n’était pas au doigt habituel donc elle n’avait pas fait le rapprochement, mais dans certains villages, la tradition était différente.

"Oui. Mon mari me l’a offerte ce matin-là. Il m’a dit qu’elle avait appartenu à sa mère et qu’elle me protégerait."

"Il avait raison… C’est un anneau magique", indiqua Léliana pour voir la réaction d’Aniva.

"Ah bon ? Et il fait quoi ?"

"Il vous protégera si vous êtes proche de la mort."

"Oh… Plutôt une bonne chose, je suppose… "

Elle regarda l’anneau avec un air triste.

"On s’est mariés en petit comité. Et puis on a organisé une fête au village. On dansait, on s’amusait, c’était chouette ! Mais d’un coup, il y a eu une sorte d’éclair lumineux et plusieurs personnes sont tombées. Ça a été la panique, les gens couraient dans tous les sens et…"

Elle se mit à trembler. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus terne, monocorde, comme si elle racontait une histoire qui ne lui était pas arrivée. La souffrance contractait ses traits.

"Martar, mon mari, m’a poussée. Il m’a dit de courir. Il a essayé de s’interposer. Il y a eu une... sorte de lumière et il est tombé. J’ai réussi à m’abriter derrière un bâtiment, j’ai entendu des gens hurler et j’ai repris ma course. J’ai essayé d’atteindre la forêt et j’ai senti un choc dans mon dos. Je suis tombée. J’ai senti un picotement sur ma peau et il y avait la lumière autour de moi. Un mage s’est approché et a pointé son bâton sur moi. Je l’ai frappé, sa sacoche m’est tombée dessus, je l’ai prise et j’ai couru vers la forêt. J’ai entendu des cris derrière moi et je me suis jetée vers l’avant dans le marais. J’ai rampé et je me suis cachée dans un trou. Les mages m’ont cherchée un moment, puis ils ont abandonné. Quelques minutes après il y a eu une sorte d’explosion de lumière venant du village, je me suis sentie mal et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée tout était calme. J’ai attendu encore un peu puis je suis retournée au village et…"

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’angoisse ! Elle poussa un petit cri d’animal blessé.

"Il y avait du sang partout ! Et des cadavres ! Et ils étaient empalés sur des pics en bois !" hurla-t-elle. "Et j’ai vu le corps de Martar et je ne savais plus quoi faire !"

Elle fondit en larmes. Léliana aurait voulu la réconforter, mais elle ne pouvait pas la toucher. Personne ne le pouvait et les paroles lui semblaient vides en cet instant de souffrance.

"Je suis désolée" dit-elle quand même.

"M… Merci."

Aniva reprit doucement un peu de son calme.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont fait, mais les maisons étaient en ruines ! Camor est sorti de la forêt. Il était blessé, il y avait du sang. Il m’a regardée bizarrement. Je n’avais pas remarqué que…"

Elle toucha la plaie sur sa tête et eut un frisson de douleur involontaire.

"Aouch… Je crois que je lui ai fait peur, couverte de sang comme ça. Et puis, il est tombé. Il était blessé à la jambe. J’ai fabriqué une sorte de brancard et je l’ai mis dessus. Vorg nous a rejoints un peu après mais il délirait. J’ai cru qu’il était devenu fou, mais il avait simplement de la fièvre. On a décidé de venir ici. On avait peur d’aller à Golefalois. On a cru que les mages venaient peut-être de là à cause des rumeurs... On a marché cachés dans les bois, par peur de retomber sur les autres. On était enfin dans les montagnes près du Fort quand Vorg est tombé. Je l’ai attaché sur mon dos et j’ai continué jusqu’ici."

Aniva écarquilla les yeux.

"Quelle idiote je fais ! J’ai même pas demandé ! Comment ils vont ?"

"Vorg s’est réveillé hier. Il nous a dit qu’il n’avait rien vu de l’attaque car il était parti… uriner en forêt et qu’il s’est caché quand il a entendu les cris. J’avais besoin d’entendre votre histoire mais j’ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être lui raconter une version un peu édulcorée donc j’ai fait en sorte qu’il ne soit pas ici."

Aniva hocha la tête.

"Et Camor ?"

"Il est là-bas."

Aniva se redressa et aperçut Camor allongé sur un autre lit. Il était d’une pâleur cadavérique. Avec horreur elle remarqua que sa jambe blessée avait été amputée.

"Il va s’en sortir ?"

"C’est trop tôt pour le dire" répondit Léliana.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques temps.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?" demanda Aniva.

"Vous, vous vous reposez. Et moi je vais essayer de trouver les ordures qui ont fait ça à votre village !"

Aniva sourit et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, elle leva sa main gauche à la lumière et regarda l’anneau avec une grande tristesse. Léliana sortit de l’infirmerie, émue.

 

 


	4. Sur les remparts

Quelques jours plus tard, Cullen se réveilla en pleine nuit, un léger cri sortait de ses lèvres. Il haleta un instant en tentant de reprendre pied, de chasser les images de son cauchemar. Il se redressa sur le bord de son lit et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Encore ces horribles images ! Est-ce qu’un jour ses souvenirs du cercle de Férelden le laisseraient enfin en paix ? Il soupira. C’était improbable…

Il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre et inspira un grand coup. Depuis qu’il s’était désintoxiqué du lyrium, les cauchemars étaient pires mais en même temps, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi libre ! Novka l’avait beaucoup aidé à reprendre sa vie en main et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il écouta la nuit et se demanda comment Bull et elle se débrouillaient avec Arvag. Leur fils faisait leur joie mais était aussi source de beaucoup de fatigue et d’angoisse !

Soudain un mouvement attira son regard sur le rempart en contrebas. Il vit trois personnes qui s’y déplaçaient sans bruit. Il fronça les sourcils. La lune sortit de derrière un nuage et il put reconnaître deux armures de templiers. Et cette robe couverte de sang ? C’était la femme. Il décida d’aller voir ce qu’ils faisaient là. Il s’habilla et sortit dans l’air frais de la nuit.

"Bonsoir" dit-il en s’avançant.

Les templiers se mirent en garde et la femme se tourna vers lui.

"Repos" dit-il aux deux hommes qui allèrent s’installer un peu plus loin sur les remparts, visiblement heureux de pouvoir prendre une pause.

"Bonsoir" répondit Aniva.

Elle avait repris visage humain depuis qu’elle avait compris qu’elle pouvait verser de l’eau dans sa bouche puis la faire couler sur elle. Il l’observa un instant. Débarrassée du sang, elle était plutôt jolie. Ses yeux marron-vert l’observaient avec intensité. Il sourit doucement.

"Comment allez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Mieux… Enfin… Aussi bien qu’on peut aller quand le simple fait de boire quelque chose pousse la moitié des mages du Fort à vous observer…"

Il se mit à rire. Aniva fut surprise, elle avait eu l’impression qu’il était très sérieux, pas vraiment du genre à rigoler. Elle sourit.

"Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m’appelle Cullen."

Il avait laissé son titre de commandant de côté. Il avait l’impression que ce dont elle avait le plus besoin à ce moment, c’était une conversation normale.

"Aniva, enchantée."

"Comment vont vos deux amis ?"

"Camor s’est remis. Il est très déprimé depuis qu’il a perdu sa jambe, mais je pense qu’il finira par aller mieux. Et Vorg est parti. Il a dit que cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs de nous voir. Je pense qu’il s’en est voulu de ne rien avoir fait quand on nous a attaqués. Mais s’il était intervenu, il serait sans doute mort…"

Elle marqua une pause et baissa les yeux.

"À vrai dire, ce ne sont pas mes amis. Aucun des villageois ne l’étaient."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Avec Martar, on est arrivés là-bas il y a seulement quelques mois, on a pas eu vraiment le temps de lier connaissance."

"Vous habitiez où avant ?"

"À la lisière du Bourbier délaissé. Nos amis et nos familles sont morts emportés par une épidémie. Et quand les morts ont commencé à se relever, nous avons fui."

"Je suis désolé."

"C’est gentil. À vrai dire, je me trouvais plutôt chanceuse d’avoir survécu. Ce n’était pas si mal tant qu’il était avec moi…"

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

"C’est dur sans lui… On a grandi ensemble… J’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu une part de moi-même. Et je me suis dite que peut-être ça aurait été mieux si…"

Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter.

"Mais… si j’étais morte, s’il ne m‘avait pas sauvée, je n’aurais pas pu aider, donc je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire."

Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste. Cullen la regarda avec attention. Il se dit que s’il avait été capable de parler aussi ouvertement après ce qu’il lui était arrivé au cercle de Férelden, il serait peut-être allé mieux plus rapidement.

"J’aurais aimé avoir votre force" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Oh, pardon, est-ce que je vous ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas, je me les rappelle très bien tout seul…"

Elle attendit de voir s’il allait en dire plus.

"J’ai eu mon lot de… souffrance. J’étais templier au cercle de Férelden. Il a été pris par des abominations. La magie du sang… "

Aniva frissonna.

"Les mages possédés par les démons, les templiers, mes amis, torturés et tués devant mes yeux. Et ils m’ont torturé également avec des illusions, des images de… ceux que j’appréciais mourant devant mes yeux, essayant de me tuer ou de m’amener à pactiser avec les démons."

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il n’en avait jamais parlé qu’à Novka. Mais ces derniers temps, elle était trop occupée avec sa famille et il avait besoin de relâcher la pression. Il avait l’impression qu’Aniva pourrait le comprendre et accepter son passé sans problème. Il la regarda. Elle avait une expression douce sur le visage. De la compréhension, de la peine, de la compassion. Il se sentit un peu mieux, un peu plus en paix. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement gêné.

"Je suis désolé. Je…"

"Ne vous excusez pas. Ça me fait plaisir que vous me parliez. Je n’ai pas eu de conversation normale avec qui que ce soit depuis que je suis ici et ça me fait me sentir plus… humaine."

"Vous ne vous sentez plus humaine ?"

Il avait eu un ton plus dur qu’il ne l’avait voulu. Son entraînement de templier et son expérience le rendaient hostile à toute implication de deshumanisation et possession. Il se gifla mentalement quand il vit l’expression choquée d’Aniva. Elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant…

"Excusez-moi, c’est juste que…"

"Non… Je comprends"

Ses yeux étaient devenus plus durs et le silence s’installa.

"Parlez-moi encore…" dit-il d’un air penaud."… s’il vous plaît."

"D’accord, mais seulement si vous voulez bien me rendre un service."

"Lequel ?"

"Essayez de toucher ma main."

"De… De toucher votre…" dit-il gêné.

Elle lui lança un regard un peu sévère. Il avança sa main pour la poser sur celle de la jeune femme.

"Qu’est-ce que vous sentez ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

"C’est… un peu difficile à expliquer", dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "C’est comme si l’air était solide."

Il retira sa main assez rapidement, mais suffisamment lentement pour ne pas la blesser. La sensation était vraiment bizarre, dérangeante. Elle soupira.

"Je ne sens rien… Ni le sol, ni les pierres, ni le vent. Juste, mon propre corps et mes vêtements. C’est… perturbant."

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis une lueur s’alluma dans son regard.

"Vous pourriez me rendre un autre service ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Frappez-moi le bras."

"Quoi ?!" hurla-t-il surpris.

Les templiers se levèrent vivement et il les arrêta d’un geste de la main.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Vous avez déjà accepté…"

Il la regarda avec sévérité. Il n’aimait du tout l’idée. En même temps, il se douta que s’il ne le faisait pas, elle demanderait à quelqu’un d’autre. Elle avait encore ce regard déterminé. Il la frappa. Enfin, il essaya. Il n’y avait pas mis beaucoup de force mais quoi qu’il en soit, sa main sembla rebondir contre le bras d’Aniva. Elle soupira.

"Est-ce que… ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, toujours rien."

Elle l’observa un instant, semblant évaluer quelque chose.

"Merci" dit-elle simplement. "Et merci d’avoir parlé avec moi, c’était agréable."

Elle lui sourit et repartit vers les templiers. Il passa une main sur sa nuque. Il venait de passer l’une des nuits les plus étranges de sa vie.

 

 


	5. Juste un peu de magie

Dorian chevauchait tranquillement sur le pont de pierre menant à Fort Céleste. Après son séjour à Minrathis, cela lui faisait plaisir de revoir ce qu’il considérait presque comme une maison. Il se demanda si Arvag avait bien grandi.

À peine entré dans la cour, son regard fut attiré par un attroupement et des cris. Il sourit. On ne s’ennuyait vraiment jamais ici ! Il laissa son cheval là et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l’évènement. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut le commandant Cullen qui rejoignait Iron Bull. Il se joignit à eux. Bull était extatique.

"Ils ont commencé à mains nues ! Et puis ils sont passés aux bâtons et aux épées. Et là les archers s’y sont mis ! Mais rien ne peut la blesser ! Les gars sont ravis ! Si on lui apprend à se battre, on aura un guerrier invincible de notre côté !"

Une flèche rouge bouchonnée vint se ficher aux pieds de Bull. Il leva la tête pour voir Novka qui lui faisait signe de rentrer depuis le balcon de sa chambre. Il rigola.

"Oh oh… Salut Dorian ! Désolé, ma femme m’appelle !"

Il partit en courant vers le bâtiment.

"Eh bien… Elle a réussi à le dresser au poil !" dit Dorian en riant.

"Oui…" dit Cullen en serrant les poings. "Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?"

Dorian regarda Cullen avec étonnement puis se dressa pour voir par-dessus les têtes des soldats attroupés. Une jeune femme couverte de sang séché était debout, face à plusieurs soldats. L’un après l’autre, ils essayaient de la frapper avec diverses armes. Mais à chaque fois, leurs coups semblaient ne rien lui faire. La foule criait "Manqué !" à chaque fois. Et certains scandaient "Intouchable ! Intouchable !". Il fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs mages prenaient des notes dans un coin. Il laissa Cullen là et alla les voir.

"Bonjour, Messieurs et Mesdames. Qu’avons-nous là ?"

Les mages s’empressèrent de lui exprimer leurs avis. Être un héros de l’Inquisition lui avait donné une bien meilleure réputation que d’être un tévintar !

"On pense que c’est une sorte de sortilège de répulsion. Rien ne peut la toucher !"

"Sauf quand l’objet est totalement enfermé dans son champ de répulsion, comme pour l’eau qu’elle boit !"

"Elle arrive à attraper des choses en appliquant un champ de répulsion de chaque côté !"

"Mais ça n’explique toujours pas d’où lui vient ce pouvoir ! Après tout ce n’est pas une mage !"

Dorian n’écouta pas la suite. Il s’avança doucement à travers la foule. Peu à peu, les soldats s’arrêtèrent d’attaquer la femme pour se tourner vers lui. Elle le regarda, consciente que ça devait être quelqu’un d’important vu le silence relatif.

"Bonjour. À qui ai-je l’honneur ?"

"Bonjour. Je m’appelle Dorian Pavus, je suis un mage."

"Pas n’importe lequel apparemment."

"J’ai participé activement à la chute de Coryphéus."

"Oh…"

Elle sembla songer un instant à ce que cela impliquait.

"Merci de nous avoir tous sauvés !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire sincère.

Il fut surpris. C’était le plus simple remerciement qu’il avait entendu depuis son ascension héroïque et pourtant elle l’avait dit avec tant d’intensité et de sincérité qu’il était vraiment touché.

"Je recommencerai n’importe quand !" dit-il avec un sourire.

Il était arrivé tout près d’elle.

"Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

"Si vous voulez, mais ça risque de vous faire bizarre…"

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne, ou au-dessus plus exactement, vu qu’elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il l’observa attentivement, concentré sur la magie qu’il ressentait. Les mages n’osaient pas s’avancer mais regardaient avec attention cet échange. Une flammèche sortit de sa main et fut repoussée comme le reste. Elle s’écrasa au sol. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette magie. Il hésita.

"Hmmm il vaudrait mieux aller autre part… Quoi que, en intérieur ce serait plus dangereux…"

"Vous… avez une idée de ce que c’est ?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Cullen s’avança.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" murmura-t-il.

"J’ai une hypothèse. Mais pour la confirmer il faut que je fasse une expérience. Seulement, j’ai besoin de l’Inquisitrice, de gens rompus pour tuer des démons et d’espace, si possible en extérieur."

"Bien, cela vous convient-il si nous partons demain avec quelques mages, des templiers et des guérisseurs ?"

"Ce serait parfait, ça me laissera le temps de me préparer ! Viendrez-vous avec nous, commandant ?" demanda-t-il avec un ton séducteur.

Cullen ne nota pas.

"Oui, je pense qu’il vaut mieux" répondit-il simplement.

Les soldats murmuraient entre eux avec vivacité. Aniva, escortée par ses templiers, partit à l’écart de la foule. Certains soldats la saluèrent au passage. Elle avait gagné une popularité inattendue avec son action insensée ! Elle sourit, peut-être que demain, Ser Pavus trouverait une solution à son problème. Elle se sentit pleine d’espoir tout à coup.

* * *

Le petit groupe partit le lendemain. Cullen discutait avec Aniva en tenant la bride de son cheval. Elle n’avait jamais monté et s’agrippait à la selle avec un peu d’angoisse ! Dorian sourit lorsque Cullen se mit à rire avec elle. Apparemment il y avait eu quelques évènements intéressants pendant qu’il était à Minrathis. Novka se mit à son niveau.

"C’est lié à la marque ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Vous pensez que le monde entier tourne autour de vous, maintenant ?" la charria-t-il.

"Plutôt que tout tourne autour d’Arvag" dit-elle en lançant un petit regard inquiet au Fort qui disparaissait derrière la montagne.

"Ahaha ! Vous en faites pas, d’après ce que j’ai vu, vous avez bien dressé notre Qunari… Quel dommage, tous ces muscles terriblement séduisants et actuellement occupés à servir une petite boule criarde…"

Elle rigola.

"Oh, il ne sert pas que mon p’tit cornu…"

"Hmmm. Vous et moi, je pense qu’on pourrait avoir une conversation très intéressante sur sa manière de vous… servir."

"C’est possible…"

Il se tourna vers elle, étonné.

"Eh bien, Bull m’a fait part d’une idée à lui, mais il nous manque un… objet particulier qu’on trouve assez facilement à Minrathis paraît-il. Et puis, j’aurais aimé avoir votre opinion sur une tenue de… de nuit. J’aime bien Vivienne mais ses goûts en vêtements ne correspondent pas aux miens et je crois que vous pourriez être de meilleur conseil."

Il sourit. Sa meilleure amie s’ouvrait enfin à lui sur les deux sujets qu’il appréciait particulièrement : le sexe et les vêtements. Il se dit que sa visite qui devait ne durer que deux mois risquait de s’allonger. Après tout, l’Inquisition était tellement intéressante !

 

 


	6. Entre deux

Ils atteignirent une petite plaine. Après avoir attaché les chevaux, ils s’installèrent autour de Dorian.

"Bien ! Voici ce que je suppose ! Je pense que cette femme n’est pas totalement sur la même temporalité que nous."

Cela souleva des murmures excités parmi les mages. Aniva ne nota pas la manière impersonnelle dont il s’adressait à elle. Après tout, on l’appelait plus souvent l’Intouchable qu’Aniva. Cullen se raidit.

"De la magie temporelle ?" dit Novka en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n’avait pas trop apprécié leur visite du Golefalois du futur.

"On va vérifier tout de suite cette hypothèse", dit-il avec un sourire. "Il sortit l’amulette d’Alexius de sa poche."

"Euh… Dorian… Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?" demanda Novka.

"Vous préférez avoir un ennemi inconnu utilisant une magie inconnue ou un ennemi inconnu utilisant une magie connue ?"

"D’accord, vous avez un bon point."

"Merci… Mais ne vous en fait pas, nous allons prendre un minimum de risques. Au pire, vous pourrez ramener mes dessous flamboyants à Minrathis pour les rendre à mon père."

Il sourit à l’idée de son père recevant ses caleçons de soie.

"Dans ce cas je ferai tout pour éviter que vous y passiez ! Je ne pourrais jamais regarder votre père dans les yeux après ça !" dit-elle en faisant mine de frissonner. "… Bien, que dois-je faire ?"

Il lui expliqua la manœuvre, prit un caillou et, en se concentrant plusieurs minutes, lui insuffla un sort minime de ralentissement. Il avait déjà remarqué que deux magies temporelles au même endroit créaient des réactions intéressantes. Alexius et lui avaient perdu une bibliothèque comme ça ! Depuis que le Voile avait été affaibli, il y avait un risque non négligeable qu’une telle magie crée une brèche, comme ils en avaient été témoins dans le futur. Novka devrait donc faire plus ou moins comme d’habitude : tuer les démons et fermer la brèche !

Il alla parler aux mages. Ils avaient pour mission de créer une barrière pour protéger tout le monde, sauf la femme. Cullen s’avança ainsi qu’Aniva.

"Quels sont les risques pour Aniva ?" demanda Cullen.

Dorian se rendit compte qu’il n’avait même pas demandé son nom depuis la veille et se maudit pour ce manque de considération.

"Eh bien, normalement ça devrait juste faire un peu de lumière. Mais dans les pires cas, ça peut causer une explosion."

"Quoi ?! Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?"

Il semblait menaçant. Aniva se mit entre lui et Dorian tout en lui tournant le dos.

"Je peux mourir ?"

Dorian la regarda avec tristesse.

"Oui."

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux un instant.

"D’accord, je vais le faire."

Cullen eut un mouvement pour lui prendre le bras. Bien sûr, il ne put pas la toucher mais elle le vit et lui sourit doucement.

"Ce n’est pas si grave, commandant. Je n’ai plus personne de toute manière."

Elle avait fait exprès de l’appeler par son titre pour mettre de la distance. Il soupira. Il voulait vraiment devenir son ami, mais elle semblait le fuir par moment. Cependant il avait déjà trop de regrets sur le cœur. Son attitude à Kirkwall, les paroles blessantes qu’il avait dite à l’héroïne de Férelden, les gens qu’ils n’avaient pu sauver à Darse ! Il en avait assez des regrets !

"Vous m’avez, moi. Je sais bien que nous nous connaissons à peine, mais j’aspire vraiment à devenir votre ami."

Aniva écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

"Mais… pourquoi ?"

"Votre détermination. C’est ce qui m’a marqué en premier chez vous. Mais vous êtes bien plus que ça. Et j’ai vraiment envie de découvrir vos autres qualités et défauts. Et puis… vous m’avez écouté, sans me juger. Pour moi, vous êtes déjà une amie."

Elle sembla à la fois heureuse et attristée.

"Merci beaucoup Cullen. Je serai ravie de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes amis… Enfin comme mon seul ami en fait. Mais je dois vraiment faire ça. Vous comprenez ?"

Il vit la détermination dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu’elle survive et qu’il devienne son ami et qu’il trouve un moyen de faire flancher cette détermination quand elle devenait déraisonnable. Mais pour l’instant il était conscient qu’elle faisait autant ça pour les autres que pour elle et qu’il n’était pas en mesure de s’interposer à sa volonté. Il hocha la tête.

Dorian invita Aniva à le suivre et lui expliqua qu’il allait lancer un caillou imprégné de magie temporelle sur sa jambe et que s’il avait raison ça ferait une réaction et que sinon ça ne ferait rien. Il s’écarta ensuite pour la laisser seule, à plusieurs mètres d’eux. Le temps que les mages forment les barrières et s’assurent que tout était en place, elle eut quelques minutes interminables pour les observer et se sentir seule.

Elle se sentait déjà isolée avec la répulsion mais là c’était beaucoup plus profond, elle était seule face à l’inconnu. Elle trembla légèrement. Quelque chose d’étrange semblait se produire en elle alors que la panique montait. Elle crut entendre une voix qui l’appelait ! Ça la terrifia ! Elle avait entendu les mages parler d’un lien qu’elle aurait avec un esprit ou un démon, et Cullen qui lui avait parlé des abominations. L’horreur dans ses yeux quand il avait repensé au cercle de Férelden… ça l’avait marquée. Elle se força à se calmer. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser aller !

Dorian avança au-devant des mages et l’interpella.

"Vous êtes prête ?"

"Oui !" répondit-elle.

Sa voix était sortie déformée par la peur, mais tant pis. Elle hésita sur où poser son regard et après avoir pensé à regarder Cullen pour se rassurer, elle se dit que si elle mourrait les yeux fixés dans les siens, elle ne ferait que lui ajouter un autre traumatisme ! Elle décida donc de fixer le caillou. Il quitta la main de Dorian et d’un coup une peur panique sembla s’engouffrer en elle ! Peur de la mort, peur de la souffrance, compressées dans un court instant ! Puis un petit rai de lumière apparut près de sa jambe et c’était fini.

Elle eut envie de sourire mais tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Dorian sourit, Cullen sembla reprendre son souffle, l’Inquisitrice leva son pouce en l’air. Une minute passa puis les mages firent tomber leurs barrières. Aniva regarda le caillou sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres. Elle était vivante… mais elle ne se sentait pas vivante.

Dorian s’approcha d’elle avec Cullen. Ils virent une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

"Est-ce que ça va aller, Aniva ?" demanda Dorian.

Elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour répondre alors elle hocha juste la tête dans un mouvement saccadé. Elle reprit doucement contenance.

"J’ai eu peur…" dit-elle avec un petit sourire crispé. "Est-ce que… vous pouvez m’aider maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle pleine d’espoir.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas. Je ne vous cache pas que ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Mais pour l’instant, je propose que vous vous reposiez et que vous mangiez quelque chose."

Ils retournèrent près des autres et s’installèrent par terre. Cullen s’assit près d’Aniva. Il lui tendit un bout de pain et la regarda lutter pour le manger.

"Voilà l’une des choses que j’aimerais bien savoir sur vous" dit-il gaiement.

"Quoi… donc ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de couper un bout avec ses dents.

"Est-ce que votre maladresse est due au manque de sensations, ou est-ce que vous étiez déjà une maladroite invétérée avant que la magie s’en mêle ?"

Il sourit avec malice. Aniva ne put s’empêcher de le trouver très séduisant avec ce sourire sur le côté. Elle fourra le bout de pain dans sa bouche pour dissimuler sa gêne.

 

 


	7. Dans une bille de verre

Dorian alla consulter Alexius en revenant au Fort. Son ancien mentor sembla à la fois ravi et choqué de le voir. Le plaisir de converser avec lui de magie lui permit de se détendre un peu mais il avait du mal à supporter d’être vu ainsi par son ancien élève : enchaîné et sous le contrôle très strict de mages et templiers.

Cela permit au moins d’éclaircir les pensées de Dorian. Il alla rapidement voir Léliana avec ses conclusions.

"J’ai une grande nouvelle ! Aniva nous voit tous comme des retardés !"

Il sourit en voyant l’air surpris et interrogateur de la maître-espionne.

"De quelques millièmes de secondes! Mais tout de même… Ce n’est pas très correct de sa part !"

"Je ne vous suis pas…"

"Eh bien, on pourrait dire qu’elle est en avance sur son temps. Elle vit les choses, quelques millièmes de seconde avant nous. En d’autres termes, elle est bloquée dans le passé."

"Mais… Et la répulsion ?"

"Voyons, c’est très simple ! Elle peut bouger les objets parce qu’elle est dans leur passé, donc elle peut agir dessus d’une certaine manière. Mais rien ne peut la toucher, parce que pour nous elle est dans le futur donc elle n’existe pas encore. Avec Alexius, nous avions une théorie qui semble se vérifier à nouveau. Le temps existe à l’intérieur de l’espace. Aniva est dans notre espace mais pas dans notre temps !"

"…"

"Je me rends compte que ce n’est pas très clair. Imaginez que l’espace, que tout ce qui forme notre environnement, est une bille de verre. Dans cette bille, il y a le verre pur, transparent et quelques aspérités. Imaginez que le verre pur c’est la matière du temps, le temps qu’on connaît tous. Je suis dans cette bille, dans la partie en verre pur, vous aussi. Tout le monde ici est dedans, sauf Aniva. Elle est dans la bille, mais au lieu d’être dans le verre pur, elle est sur une aspérité. Elle fait partie de notre espace, donc la bille, mais pas de notre matière temporelle."

"Est-ce qu’il pourrait y avoir d’autres gens comme elle ?"

"C’est possible. Ça a été fait une fois après tout…"

"Est-ce que vous pensez que c’est ce qu’essayaient de faire les mages du sang ?"

"Aucune idée. L’explosion du village pourrait être due à deux temporalités qui se sont rencontrées… Mais les utilisations de la magie ne sont limitées que par l’imagination et la pratique…"

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

"Cullen m’a parlé d’une sacoche et d’un métal inconnu ?" s’enquit Dorian.

"Oui, Dagna est en train de l’étudier."

"M’autorisez-vous à la suppléer ?"

Léliana regarda Dorian avec stupéfaction. Lui ? Mettre son arrogance de côté pour suppléer quelqu’un ? Il devait vraiment être inquiet… et elle ne pouvait que partager ses craintes. Une telle magie qui jouait avec le temps, les implications étaient énormes !

"Bien sûr, si Dagna vous accepte …" dit Léliana.

"Je vais aller la voir de ce pas et… Non, d’abord je vais aller voir Aniva, elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour nous permettre d’obtenir ces informations. Elle ne vous rappelle personne ?" dit-il avec un sourire.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Bien sûr, je ne pense pas à moi en disant cela, je suis un monstre d’égoïsme ! Si on me proposait de sauver le monde en échange de ma vie, c’est bien simple, je refuserai !"

Il descendit l’escalier d’un pas dansant et poursuivit son chemin vers la cour du Fort. En chemin il ne put s’empêcher de se rappeler de la peur qu’il avait ressentie en combattant Coryphéus. Il se souvint aussi de l’air terrifié d’Aniva quand il avait lancé le caillou. S’il avait dû choisir entre un combat contre un monstre avec 50% de chance de survie et un mage qui lui lance un caillou avec 80% de chance de survie, il aurait choisi le monstre. Pouvoir agir, pouvoir combattre, ça faisait toute la différence.

 


	8. Espoir

Aniva courut vers le bureau de Cullen, encadrée par deux templiers. Elle attendit devant la porte qu’ils la rattrapent. C’était une chose de les embêter un peu en leur montrant le problème des armures lourdes, mais c’en était une autre de leur attirer des ennuis auprès du commandant ! Elle toqua.

"Entrez !"

Elle s’avança dans le bureau. Cullen sourit en la voyant.

"C’est rare de vous voir ici, qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?"

"Dorian a trouvé pourquoi je suis comme ça !"

"C’est formidable ! Est-ce qu’il a trouvé comment vous aider ?"

"Non… enfin pas encore. Mais j’ai bon espoir ! À vrai dire depuis que je suis arrivée au Fort, c’est la première fois que je me sens aussi détendue !"

Il s’assit sur le bord du bureau.

"Racontez-moi tout."

Elle lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit Dorian et il l’écouta attentivement en commentant de temps en temps ou en posant des questions.

"Quand il aura trouvé une solution, vous savez la première chose que je ferai ?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Non. Quoi ?"

"Prendre une douche et changer de vêtements ! Parce que si je les enlevais maintenant, comme pour la sacoche, ils ne seraient plus avec moi dans le passé et je…"

Elle se rendit compte qu’elle était en train de parler de nudité à Cullen et rougit d’un coup. Cullen avait l’air gêné. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

"Est-ce que je pourrais être utile ?"

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il en sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

"Eh bien, on ne peut pas me blesser, alors j’aimerais aider. Est-ce que je peux rejoindre les soldats ?"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi ?"

"On ne connaît pas les implications de vos pouvoirs, ce qui peut faire de vous un danger pour les autres."

"Comme tous les mages, non ?"

Il l’interrogea du regard.

"Les templiers parlent entre eux vous savez. Ils disent que les mages sont dangereux à cause de leur lien fort avec l’Immatériel et qu’il faut les garder sous contrôle. Certains sont plus tolérants que d’autres, mais ils ont l’air tous prêts à sortir leurs lames si jamais un mage se transformait en abomination. J’ai toujours des templiers avec moi, je ne vois pas trop la différence…"

Il soupira.

"La différence c’est que vous n’êtes pas une mage. La nature même de vos pouvoirs et de celui de votre anneau nous sont inconnues… Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que nous puissions vous arrêter si vous… deveniez autre chose. Ou si la magie déraillait."

"Mais… dans ce cas… Je ne devrais pas être enfermée ? Mise à l’écart des gens ?"

"Vous nous avez alertés et aidés au péril de votre vie. Au début, il fallait vous garder proche pour vous étudier mais maintenant, nous vous gardons parce que vous êtes une alliée. J’en ai discuté avec l’Inquisitrice. Elle a dit que vous ne méritez pas ça et que si on se comportait ainsi avec vous, les valeurs de l’Inquisition seraient bafouées."

"Merci…"

Aniva était visiblement émue. Cullen la regarda tenter de réprimer les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Peu à peu l’émotion laissa place à la détermination et il dut s’empêcher de soupirer car il savait que ça n’annonçait rien de bon.

"Mais dans ce cas, je serai tout de même plus utile au combat. Je peux même aller combattre seule, ou avec quelques templiers !"

Il se leva et s’approcha d’elle.

"Vous êtes impossible ! Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à combattre ? Voulez-vous tant que ça voir les horreurs du combat ?"

"… Non. À vrai dire, je ne crois pas que je serai capable de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais je pourrais assommer des gens ou servir de bouclier !"

"Vous ne pourrez pas protéger tout le monde. Croyez-moi, protéger une seule personne est déjà tellement difficile… Et si une flèche ricoche sur vous et tue un de nos soldats, comment vous sentirez-vous ?"

Il vit la détermination vaciller dans son regard et elle baissa les yeux. Il reprit d’une voix douce.

"Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des regrets si je peux l’éviter."

Il s’approcha un peu plus. Elle releva les yeux mais il put y voir un profond désespoir.

"Mais, je me sens tellement seule ! Et inutile ! Les gens me fuient ! Je passe mes journées à ne rien faire à part servir de sujet aux mages et marcher dans le Fort ! Et me souvenir de…"

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

"Je veux faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui aide, quelque chose qui me permette de me sentir un peu plus vivante…"

Il se rappela de sa fuite de Férelden quand il avait quitté le cercle. De son engagement à Kirkwall. De son isolement. Il l’avait choisi. Mais elle, non. Et lui avait eu son travail de templier dans lequel il s’était donné à fond. Ça l’avait aidé à passer cette épreuve. L’inactivité était destructrice dans ces cas-là. Rester seul avec ses pensées, surtout ce genre de pensées. Elle était encore sous le choc, traumatisée par la destruction de son village et la mort de son mari. Il l’imaginait déroulant inlassablement le souvenir de ce jour-là, sa raison se noyant peu à peu dans la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Il savait ce qu’elle ressentait et il pouvait l’aider !

"Bien. J’ai peut-être une solution."

Elle rouvrit les yeux et l’observa.

"J’ai bien dit "peut-être". Si vous êtes d’accord, je vais demander à Léliana si elle peut vous prendre comme agent isolé. Vous travaillerez seule. Dès que vous sortirez du Fort, les templiers ne seront plus à vos côtés et dès que vous rentrerez ils vous escorteront à nouveau. Vous effectuerez des missions pour l’Inquisition telles que la récupération d’informations ou d’objets, l’espionnage, la destruction de matériel ennemi. En tant qu’agent isolé, vous ne devriez pas être amenée à tuer qui que ce soit."

Aniva sembla renaître à cette nouvelle.

"Je veux essayer !" s’exclama-t-elle ravie.

"Bien. Dans ce cas, si nous allions lui demander ?"

 

 


	9. Au milieu de la nuit

Léliana accepta ce nouvel agent dans ses rangs. Bien sûr, toute sa formation était à faire, mais ils pouvaient passer très vite sur le combat. La discrétion, l’agilité et la dissimulation seraient ses armes principales. Si l’ennemi venait au contact, elle aurait de toute manière le bénéfice de la surprise en plus de son invincibilité.

Aniva semblait bien plus joyeuse depuis qu’elle était en formation. Ça l’occupait, l’empêchait de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs et de retourner certaines questions personnelles dans sa tête. Pourtant quand le soir venait et malgré la fatigue de la journée, elle restait allongée les yeux grands ouverts à essayer de se rappeler comment c’était de sentir le sol sous ses pieds, le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil sur sa peau. Tout semblait tellement froid dans sa prison de sensations. Sa propre peau était toujours douce et chaude, mais peu à peu, ça aussi lui semblait presque irréel. Cela n’aidait pas que dans ses rêves elle voit si souvent son mari. Il l’appelait, lui disait de ne pas l’abandonner, de rester avec lui, qu’il l’attendait, qu’il l’attendrait toujours.

Elle se réveilla pour la énième fois après un de ses rêves, transpirante et sur les nerfs. Elle alla à la douche et voulut commencer à se nettoyer en prenant l’eau dans sa bouche comme d’habitude. Mais cette fois c’était différent. Les templiers lui laissaient toujours de l’intimité, mais ces deux-là semblaient avoir décidé de la regarder. D’ailleurs elle ne les connaissait pas de nom. Ça devait être de nouvelles recrues.

"Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ce sont les ordres, ma Dame."

Elle trembla. Est-ce que quelque chose s’était passée ? Les ordres avaient-ils changé ? Était-elle devenue d’un coup plus dangereuse ? Elle hésita, elle se sentait sale et transpirante, mais personne à part elle ne pouvait sentir son odeur, elle décida que finalement la douche attendrait. Les templiers semblèrent déçus mais la suivirent docilement.

La nuit était encore noire. Elle alla se promener sur les remparts. Elle se rappela la première conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Cullen après son réveil.

"Bonsoir !" dit une voix masculine.

Elle se retourna. Il arrivait justement vers elle.

"Bonsoir Cullen"

Il lui sourit.

"Vous êtes encore debout ?" demanda-t-il.

"J’ai fait un cauchemar."

"Moi aussi."

"Le Cercle ?"

"Oui. Et vous, votre village ?"

"Non, Martar. Je fais souvent ce cauchemar depuis qu’il… est mort. Il m’appelle, me demande de ne pas l’abandonner et de le rejoindre, qu’il m’attend."

Elle trembla légèrement. Cullen fit signe aux templiers de s’écarter. Cette conversation ne les concernait pas. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant d’obtempérer. Aniva fit dos aux templiers et le regarda avec une légère appréhension.

"Cullen…" murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux se tournèrent sur le côté, comme si elle essayait de voir dans son dos. Son ton était pressant. Elle semblait perturbée.

"Oui ?"

Il murmura aussi sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"Est-ce que c’est normal que… Est-ce que ce sont les ordres qui… "

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Les templiers derrière moi. Ils m’ont… accompagnée pour la douche, mais ils ne m’ont pas laissée seule."

Le visage de Cullen se transforma. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un grognement monta dans sa gorge. Aniva hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça ! Il passa près d’elle et se dirigea droit sur les templiers. Ils n’eurent pas les réflexes assez vifs et se trouvèrent à terre, la bouche et le nez en sang, rampants vers l’arrière.

"Comment osez-vous ?! Quel genre de templiers êtes-vous ?! Cette femme était sous votre responsabilité ! Est-ce que ça ne signifie rien pour vous ?! Vous devez la respecter, la protéger ! Pas agir comme des adolescents pervers et immatures ! Allez chercher vos affaires et quittez le Fort sur le champ !". La colère laissa place à la fureur froide et sa voix devint menaçante. "Et priez pour ne jamais reparaître devant moi !"

Ils s’enfuirent et Cullen resta un moment sans bouger. Il laissa la rage diminuer, ses mouvements se fluidifier et quand il fut à peu près sûr d’avoir un visage civilisé, il se retourna vers Aniva. Elle semblait abasourdie. Il s’avança doucement.

"Est-ce qu’ils vous ont fait quoi que ce soit ?"

"… Non… Je les ai remarqués tout de suite et quand j’ai demandé ce qu’ils faisaient, ils m’ont dit que c’était les ordres. Je me suis dit que j’allais attendre demain pour vous demander."

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à vivre ça. Je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus."

"Merci Cullen."

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné de lui avoir montré son côté colérique.

"Est-ce que ça vous dirait une partie d’échecs ? Nous avons une bonne partie de la nuit devant nous après tout", demanda-t-il.

"Si vous êtes d’accord pour m’apprendre, je veux bien."

Deux heures plus tard, Cullen avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité d’Aniva, elle était très mauvaise perdante ! Alors qu’elle boudait dans un coin du jardin, il regarda sa silhouette à la lueur de la Lune. Elle avait de belles formes, peut-être des épaules trop larges et des fesses trop rondes à son goût. Il sentit une douce chaleur s’emparer de sa tête alors que son esprit dérivait par-delà le tissu. Il comprenait qu’on soit attiré par elle mais ce que ces deux templiers lui avaient fait été impardonnable. Abuser ainsi de leur autorité !

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle avait arrêté de bouder. Il vit une étincelle joyeuse dans son regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait espéré en voir une. Elle se rassit de l’autre côté de l’échiquier et se mit à remettre les pions en place.

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

"Oui ! J’aime bien me disputer avec vous !"

"Ah vraiment ?" dit-il avec son sourire craquant.

"Oui ! Maintenant, je suis sûre que nous sommes vraiment amis !"

Il sourit et avança son premier pion.

 

 


	10. Lecture et hurlements

Deux mois plus tard, dans la volière de la maître-espionne, les corbeaux tournèrent leurs yeux noirs et regardèrent avec intérêt la discussion animée qui avait lieu.

"Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ?" demanda Léliana sévèrement.

Aniva soutint son regard.

"Je vous l’ai déjà dit, je ne vous serai d’aucune utilité pour cette mission !"

"Mais voyons, vous avez déjà réussi plusieurs missions semblables !"

" … Bon… je suppose qu’il le faut…"

Elle l’amena à part.

"Je… Je ne sais pas lire."

Léliana écarquilla les yeux. Tout s’expliquait ! Si elle ne savait pas lire, elle ne pourrait pas récupérer le bon document dans le bureau. Elle se demanda comment elle ne l’avait pas remarqué avant.

"Bon, je vais vous donner une autre mission, mais… vous ne voulez pas apprendre à lire ?"

"Si, si… Enfin j’ai jamais été douée pour apprendre, mais j’aimerais bien !"

"Jamais été douée ?"

"Hmmm. Disons que j’ai des difficultés avec l’autorité."

Léliana l’avait sous ses ordres… "Des difficultés avec l’autorité" : c’était un euphémisme. Elle avait toujours effectué ses missions avec succès mais en posant des dizaines de questions, en remettant les ordres en question et en faisant tourner en bourrique les plus stoïques de ses agents. Mais elle était douée, il fallait le reconnaître. Même sans son pouvoir elle aurait fait une bonne éclaireuse.

Alors trouver quelqu’un qui accepte de lui apprendre et qui la supporte pour quelque chose d’aussi théorique que la lecture ! … Ça allait être un vrai défi. Sauf si…

Léliana sourit, elle venait d’avoir une idée !

* * *

Cullen reprit lentement depuis le début. Il avait pensé que c’était une bonne idée d’accepter d’apprendre à lire à Aniva. Ça lui permettait de se forcer à faire des pauses et il pouvait passer plus de temps avec son amie. Mais elle était loin d’être une élève modèle ! Elle posait des questions du genre « Pourquoi le a s’écrit comme ça ? Pourquoi le h existe alors qu’il ne se prononce même pas ?". Et elle questionnait ses méthodes et ses explications ! Elle le faisait tourner en bourrique !

Il sourit néanmoins en la voyant s’appliquer à écrire les mots qu’il lui dictait. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu’il lui apprenait un peu chaque jour où elle n’était pas en mission et elle arrivait à peu près à lire, mais très lentement et elle confondait souvent certains sons et manquait de vocabulaire. Pour ce qui était d’écrire, elle allait sûrement avoir la grammaire et l’orthographe d’un ours troglodyte mais au moins elle aurait les bases. Elle avait une jolie écriture. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle aimait bien dessiner et lui avait proposé de dessiner son portrait un jour.

Elle posa son crayon et prit sa tête dans sa main un instant. Elle avait l’air fatigué. Ils se croisaient souvent sur les remparts la nuit, quand leurs insomnies coïncidaient et il savait qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours. Il l’avait vue courir sur les remparts une nuit, elle avait réussi à semer ses templiers. Elle était entrée dans la tour qui mène à la taverne et n’était réapparue que plusieurs minutes après. Elle avait ensuite rejoint ses templiers comme si de rien n’était. Le lendemain il avait vu le rapport sur son bureau mais n’avait pas pris de mesures. Elle était partie en mission pendant quelques jours et venait de rentrer.

"Comment s’est passée votre mission ?"

"Plutôt bien. GrosPiaf était furax parce que j’ai refusé de passer par son point de contrôle stupide mais sinon c’était bien !"

Il rigola. GrosPiaf était un de ses collègues. Il n’était pas gros, mais elle avait remarqué qu’il agitait la tête comme les oiseaux de Léliana mais en plus gros. Même si ce surnom lui déplaisait, GrosPiaf s’était rendu compte que c’était une marque d’affection et ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie lors de leur première mission conjointe en s’interposant entre lui et un tir ennemi.

Elle s’arrêta d’un coup d’écrire et laissa tomber le crayon. Il la regarda, elle fermait les yeux et semblait souffrir.

"Aniva ?"

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il la voyait comme ça mais d’habitude elle essayait de le lui cacher.

"Merde" laissa-t-elle échapper.

"Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il s’approcha d’elle.

"Rien. Ça va, c’est passé."

Elle reprit le crayon d’une main tremblante.

"On est amis, non ? Vous pouvez tout me dire."

"Ouais…"

Mais elle ne dit rien. Une larme coula sur sa feuille et elle continuait à écrire comme si de rien n’était. Cullen avait une envie folle de la prendre contre lui, de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu’il était là, qu’il serait toujours là, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de cela. Une autre larme tomba sur le crayon. Elle le jeta sur le bureau.

"J’en ai marre…" dit-elle sombrement. "J’en ai marre de tout ça. Je pensais qu’en me sentant utile ça irait mieux, mais c’est pas le cas. Dorian est en train de jouer avec Dagna sur leur bout de métal stupide et ils ont l’air de bien s’amuser à sourire devant leurs découvertes stupides. Et moi je reste comme ça…"

Elle prit une inspiration et fronça les sourcils.

"J’en ai marre !" hurla-t-elle.

Elle se leva d’un coup et lui fit face !

"Je ne peux rien sentir ! Ni le sol, ni le vent, ni le soleil ! Ni vous ! J’ai envie de pouvoir sentir vos mains sur moi et j’ai envie de vous embrasser ! Et je ne peux pas ! Et je ne pourrais peut-être jamais !"

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu’elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il la regardait, choqué. Elle se sentit encore plus mal. Elle allait être rejetée. A quoi s’attendait-elle ? Elle n’était qu’une villageoise sans éducation, sans biens. Elle n’avait rien à lui offrir, même pas son corps.

Elle sentit qu’elle perdait le contrôle. "Non pas maintenant !" pensa-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas qu’il voit ça !". Mais c’était trop tard. Elle se mit à clignoter ! Elle était là et l’instant d’après elle n’y était plus et puis à nouveau là. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus. Dorian avait dit qu’elle avait peut-être passé trop de temps dans le passé. Au milieu de ses larmes, elle vit le regard horrifié de Cullen. Elle ne tint plus et s’enfuit !

 

 


	11. Le poids du temps

Cullen mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits avant de suivre Aniva. Quand il sortit à sa poursuite, il ne la voyait plus ! Il jura et se mit à la chercher. Elle n’était pas vers la taverne, ni à la tour abandonnée. Il poussa jusqu’à la tour des mages, mais personne ne l’y avait vue. Il continua le long des remparts. Il fallait qu’il la retrouve ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça !

Il avait atteint le niveau supérieur des jardins quand la voix de Cole attira son attention. Il se pencha. Il était assis sur un toit et Aniva était avec lui, prostrée. Elle semblait clignoter encore.

"J’étais un esprit et je suis devenu tangible. C’était dur, mais en me concentrant, j’ai réussi à trouver ma forme. Il faut juste y aller petit à petit. Commencez par les doigts par exemple."

"J-J’y arrive pas…"

"Réessayez, je suis sûr que ça va marcher ! Comme la dernière fois, allez !"

Petit à petit, elle s’arrêta de clignoter.

"Bravo !" la félicita Cole.

Il tourna les yeux vers Cullen. Il avait senti sa souffrance quand il s’était approché.

"Bonjour" dit Cole.

Aniva regarda à qui il parlait. Elle vit Cullen et sembla être paralysée sur place. Les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux. Il posa sur elle un regard intense. Il sauta sur le toit et les rejoignit. Il s’agenouilla pour être à son niveau et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Moi aussi j’ai très envie de vous embrasser" dit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda, abasourdie.

"Et là, maintenant, j’aimerais passer une main sur vos joues et sécher vos larmes."

Sa voix était devenue plus grave. Il s’avança vers elle et amena son visage tout près du sien. Ils n’étaient séparés que par les quelques millimètres d’effet de son pouvoir. Elle recula gênée mais il continua d’avancer petit à petit jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit bloquée contre le mur du rempart. Il plaça ses mains de part et d’autre de son corps avec un petit sourire. Elle retint son souffle. Il abaissa sa voix pour que Cole n’entende pas.

"Ne me fuyez plus, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas… me passer de vous."

Il ferma les yeux en appuyant son front contre l’air solide. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, Aniva souriait doucement.

"Et ne me cachez plus vos souffrances…"

"Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça. J’ai demandé aux templiers de ne rien vous dire mais j’ai prévenu Léliana. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez… Cole m’a aidée."

"C’est donc lui que vous alliez voir il y a quelques jours avant votre départ en mission ?"

"Oui… Je ne savais pas que vous m’aviez vue… Je… J’essaierai de vous en parler dorénavant."

"Bien" dit-il tendrement.

Cole s’éclipsa. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi puis Cullen s’assit près d’elle et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Les templiers d’Aniva finirent par les trouver. Ils savaient qu’ils étaient proches, mais c’était bien la première fois que Cullen ne suivait pas le protocole ! Normalement il aurait dû les prévenir quand ils avaient quitté son bureau. Aniva s’excusa et partit avec eux, c’était l’heure du repas.

Cullen resta un instant sur le rempart à la regarder s’éloigner. Il se sentait léger. Elle voulait être avec lui et pas seulement en tant qu’amie ! Ça l’avait surpris mais il était heureux ! Il avait des sentiments pour elle depuis… il ne savait pas trop. Il tenait déjà beaucoup à elle quand elle avait accepté l’expérience de Dorian et il se souvenait avec embarras et chaleur de leur partie d’échecs au clair de lune. Il se rappela de cette femme couverte de sang, entrant dans son bureau, les yeux brillants, la détermination intacte après tant d’épreuves. Il aurait pu aussi tomber amoureux d’elle à ce moment-là. Il avait tant pensé à elle depuis. Chaque jour les avaient rapprochés un peu plus et il espérait que cela continuerait pour toujours !

Il eut la vision furtive d’Aniva en train de l’embrasser, de leurs lèvres se rencontrant. Il passa une main sur sa nuque. Ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela… Il fallait qu’il aille voir Dorian… S’il trouvait une solution, s’il trouvait un moyen, alors il pourrait enfin être avec elle.

 

 


	12. Découvertes

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la crypte du Fort où Dagna et Dorian travaillaient de concert.

"Ah ! Commandant ! Vous venez voir mes mains à l’œuvre ?"

"Pas vraiment, je venais vous parler."

"Quel dommage… Attendez un instant je vous prie, nous avons une expérience sur le feu !"

En effet, un minuscule bout de métal chauffé était tenu dans des pinces par une Dagna enjouée. Elle le déposa dans une sorte de presse métallique couverte de runes. Dorian commença un sortilège qui fit briller le tout d’une lumière rouge diffuse. Dagna tournait la roue de la presse avec un regard émerveillé. Quand elle eut fini, elle s’écarta et Dorian sembla concentrer davantage son sort pendant quelques minutes. Enfin une lumière blanche violente sortit de la presse et une odeur de fer brûlé se fit sentir. Dagna rouvrit la presse. Dorian et elle regardèrent à l’intérieur.

"Attrapez le temporoscope" ordonna Dagna en enfilant de gros gants en cuir maillés.

Dorian alla chercher un étrange instrument composé de deux ballons de verres reliés par un tube de métal et dans lequel deux runes brillaient. Dans l’un d’eux se trouvait déjà un morceau de métal qui laissait échapper de petits éclairs verts. Dagna mis le petit bout de métal dans l’autre ballon. Il émit lui aussi de petits éclairs. Dagna inséra une sorte de clé dans tube puis la tourna très lentement. Dorian s’approcha pour regarder. D’un coup le métal se mit à rougir et ils poussèrent tous les deux une exclamation de joie !

"Nous avons réussi ! Il est recalibré dans le présent !"

Le regard de Cullen s’éclaircit. S’ils ont recalibré quelque chose dans le présent peut-être que… Dorian s’avança vers lui.

"Alors, commandant, que vient faire votre magnifique stature en ces lieux ? Je suppose que malheureusement vous ne venez pas pour ma charmante compagnie…"

"Je viens pour Aniva."

"Ah quel dommage que tout votre être ne soit tourné que vers cette jeune personne, vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez."

Cullen fronça les sourcils.

"Alors, vous en avez assez de seulement parler et voudriez passer aux… choses sérieuses ?" demanda Dorian avec un ton suave.

"V-Voyons ! Ce n’est pas ça ! Je…"

Dorian se mit à rire devant la déconfiture du commandant.

"Vous voulez juste l’aider ?"

"Oui, elle s’est mise à clignoter et…"

Il rougit en se rappelant la déclaration d’Aniva et sa propre réponse.

"Ohhhh. Vous vous êtes déclarés alors ! Ou elle peut-être ? J’aurais aimé être là !"

"Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je venais juste demander si vous pouviez l’aider pour qu’elle ne soit plus coincée dans le passé constamment !"

"Eh bien, nous venons à peine de comprendre comment recalibrer un temporarum dans le présent, mais peut-être que…"

Dagna s’approcha en les entendant parler des expériences.

"Un temporarum ?" demanda Cullen.

"Ce métal que l’on a trouvé dans la sacoche qu’Aniva a rapportée. Il a la curieuse propriété de lier deux temps entre eux. Nous ne savons pas encore quelle utilisation ces mages en font mais…" commença Dorian.

"On est sûrs de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, il se nourrit de l’énergie vitale autour de lui. On l’isole donc avec des runes pour éviter qu’il ne s’étende et aussi qu’il ne prenne notre vie. Et deuxièmement il peut être calibré."

"Qu’il ne s’étende ?"

"Oui, un peu comme le lyrium rouge ! Il semble se comporter comme un organisme plus que comme un métal", répondit Dagna.

Elle semblait un peu trop heureuse de voir un métal qui se comporte comme un organisme mais Cullen avait l’habitude de son attrait pour les choses potentiellement dangereuses et ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

"Nous venons de calibrer ce morceau dans le présent", reprit Dorian. "Par contre nous ne savons pas encore comment le premier morceau et Aniva ont été calibrés dans le passé. Il est probable que la magie qui a détruit le village ait déclenché une réaction combinée de la bague et du temporarum de la sacoche. Nous sommes quasiment sûrs que la bague a joué un rôle important."

"On pense que la bague a été investie du pouvoir du temporarum" continua Dagna. "Avant ces découvertes on a demandé à Aniva d’enlever la bague, mais elle n’a jamais pu le faire. Elle semble fixée à son doigt. Maintenant que nous en savons plus, je pense que ça lui a sauvé la vie. La bague a l’air d’avoir empêché l’effet d’aspiration de vie du temporarum. Elle est passée à deux doigts de la mort. Encore une fois !"

Cullen avait pâli mais Dagna n’avait pas vraiment remarqué. Dorian plaça une main sur son épaule pour la faire taire.

"Oh pardon, j’oubliais que vous l’aimez beaucoup… Bien euh… Laissez-nous plancher dessus et on va trouver quelque chose !"

Dorian regarda Cullen sortir de la crypte avec un air appréciateur. Décidément, il appréciait les hommes musclés.

 

 


	13. À présent

Une semaine plus tard, Cullen entra dans la tour des mages. Les deux templiers de garde levèrent la tête à son arrivée. Il les renvoya et regarda un instant Aniva dormir. Elle semblait plutôt paisible. Il aurait aimé la réveiller avec un baiser mais il se contenta de l’appeler doucement. Elle s’éveilla, les yeux brillants de fatigue et s’étira doucement. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit et quelques minutes après, ils marchaient rapidement vers la crypte.

"On ne sait pas si ça va marcher" murmura-t-il.

"Oui, mais si ça marche !"

Elle était tout à fait réveillée et excitée !

Dorian et Dagna les attendaient. Dorian tenait une sorte de bâton de mage entre les mains. Il semblait fait en bois et avait une gemme à chaque extrémité et une poignée au centre. Dagna s’avança devant lui et leur fit signe de s’arrêter. Elle regarda Aniva.

"Bon, je vous explique rapidement. Si on vous donnait un temporarum directement, il exploserait au contact et vous seriez blessée. On a donc mis un morceau de chaque côté du bâton, bien isolés dans les gemmes. Si vous mettez votre main au centre, normalement le lien que les deux morceaux ont créé devrait agir sur vous. Cela évite le contact direct et l’explosion. On a testé avec un temporarum calibré dans le passé et ça a l’air de marcher. Cependant, une fois que vous arrêterez de tenir le bâton, vous retournerez dans le passé. Vous pouvez tenir la poignée du bâton sans crainte, elle est isolée du lien. N’importe qui dans le présent peut toucher votre bâton ça ne lui fera rien."

Dagna regarda l’air sérieux d’Aniva.

"Vous avez bien tout compris ?"

"Oui."

"Vous avez compris que ça pourrait être dangereux ?"

"Oui…"

"Ah oui, vous devez le prendre dans votre main qui a l’anneau je pense."

"D’accord."

"Vous êtes prête ?"

Aniva regarda Cullen. Il lui sourit doucement, visiblement inquiet.

"Je suis prête."

Dorian s’avança solennellement. Aniva ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il avait laissé sa tenue habituelle de détente pour une tenue plus protectrice. Elle prit le bâton par la poignée avec ses deux mains et le laissa s’écarter. Il força Cullen et Dagna à se tenir derrière lui. Elle pouvait deviner qu’il était en train de dresser une barrière entre eux.

Elle attrapa le centre du bâton. Soudain, l’humidité et la chaleur de la crypte la frappèrent. Elle chancela un instant, il y avait le sol sous ses pieds. Elle tituba jusqu’à une table et sentit le bois de son autre main. Cullen la regarda avec appréhension.

"Je sens… tout…" dit-elle.

Il se précipita vers elle mais à ce moment une lumière verte les aveugla tous ! Aniva cria et tomba à genoux ! Dorian voulut s’interposer mais Cullen courut vers elle et s’agenouilla devant elle. La lumière se réduisit, c’était l’anneau qui la produisait et il semblait vibrer de plus en plus violemment. Aniva avait du mal à tenir le bâton. Sa main lui faisait affreusement mal ! C’était comme si quelqu’un la griffait de l’intérieur ! Elle crut entendre une voix au loin. Elle n’allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle avança son autre main et la posa sur celle de Cullen. C’était chaud, doux, légèrement rugueux. Elle sourit puis retira sa main et lâcha le bâton. La lumière s’arrêta ainsi que les vibrations et la douleur. Elle tint sa main contre elle en respirant douloureusement. Elle était à nouveau seule avec ses sensations.

"Aniva…"

Cullen la regarda puis regarda sa main sur laquelle il avait senti celle d’Aniva, chaude et moite. Il n’avait jamais cru qu’un seul contact pourrait tant l’émouvoir et pourtant… Mais la souffrance qu’elle avait endurée pour cet instant de douceur…

"Cullen… J’ai pu sentir votre main…" dit-elle avec un sourire. "Et j’ai senti le sol et la chaleur et l’humidité et le bois de la table… C’était merveilleux !"

"Et douloureux…"

"Peu importe…"

Mais sa voix lui sembla bien loin d’un coup et elle sombra.

* * *

Elle s’éveilla. Cullen était assis tout près d’elle, l’air pensif, il regardait le ciel. Elle le regarda sans oser bouger. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, si… vulnérable. Elle se rendit compte qu’ils l’avaient laissée allongée dans la crypte.

"Hmmmm, j’ai dormi longtemps ?" murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa.

"Une heure… Mais allez-y doucement."

Il fit un geste comme pour l’aider avant de se rappeler qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Est-ce qu’on peut réessayer ?" demanda-t-elle.

Dorian et Dagna qui discutaient plus loin se tournèrent en entendant sa voix.

"Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous tentions de changer la distance entre les gemmes d’abord. Ça devrait faire varier la puissance du lien et le rendre plus adapté" dit Dorian.

"Non, réessayons une fois comme ça, il faut être sûrs qu’il n’y a pas d’autres paramètres !" dit Dagna.

"D’accord, allons-y !" répliqua Aniva.

Cullen s’interposa.

"Non, vous devriez vous reposer, vous venez à peine de…"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Je veux réessayer !... Ce… C’est plus dur que ce que je pensais de retrouver les sensations pour les reperdre tout de suite après… Je commençais à ne plus me souvenir de comment c’était…"

"Aniva… Je vous en prie…"

Il s’avança vers elle mais elle s’écarta.

"Non… Vous… S’il vous plaît… Soutenez-moi… J’ai peur, mais je ne veux pas rester comme ça. Vous m’avez vue clignoter. Si je ne fais pas ça, je… je vais finir par disparaître ! Et je ne sais pas où je serai. Est-ce que j’errerai pour toujours entre deux temps ? Dans le néant ? Je ne veux pas… Je préfère souffrir un peu que disparaître !"

Il s’adoucit.

"D’accord, je vous soutiendrai. Et si je peux atténuer votre souffrance de quelque manière que ce soit, dites-le-moi…"

Aniva sourit et se dirigea vers le bâton.

"Un instant", dit Dagna. "On ne sait pas ce qui arrivera si vous touchez quelqu’un de vivant quand vous lâchez le bâton. Et je pense qu’il y a un gros risque que ça n’aboutisse sur rien de bon. Alors, ne faites rien de stupide, d’accord ?"

Aniva hocha la tête. Risquait-elle de mettre Cullen en danger ? Mais elle avait l’impression de bien sentir ses limites et de pouvoir s’écarter à temps. Elle devrait rester prudente malgré tout, elle ne voulait surtout pas le blesser !

Elle saisit le bâton par la poignée et attendit que Dorian lui fasse signe puis attrapa la partie centrale. La lumière les aveugla immédiatement. Sa main commença à la faire souffrir. Soudain, une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix qu’elle connaissait bien !

"Ma chérie, je t’en prie, arrête."

Elle lâcha le bâton alors que la douleur la frappait.

"Martar" murmura-t-elle et elle sombra à nouveau.

 

 


	14. Mari et amant

Lorsqu’Aniva se réveilla à nouveau, elle était allongée sur sa couchette dans la tour des mages. Deux templiers étaient de garde près d’elle. Un troisième se leva et partit dès qu’elle le regarda. Elle prit un peu de temps pour réunir ses pensées. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Martar ! Il lui avait parlé ! Comment était-ce possible !? Il était mort pourtant !

La porte s’ouvrit alors qu’elle essayait de se remémorer la voix. C’était bien celle de son mari, elle aurait pu le jurer.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Cullen venait de s’asseoir sur le bord de la couchette.

"Je… Je crois que ça va..."

Elle se demanda si elle devait parler de Martar. Après tout, c’était Cullen qu’elle aimait désormais.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissée. Il y a eu des nouvelles… préoccupantes."

Elle se redressa sur sa couchette et regarda l’air fatigué de Cullen.

"Vous voulez m’en parler ?"

"Oui… Il vaut mieux de toute manière. Des soldats sont apparus, leurs boucliers portent le symbole des mages qui ont détruit votre village."

"Est-ce qu’ils sont… invincibles ?"

"On ne peut pas en être sûrs… Ils sont tous morts. On a trouvé les corps et des témoins. Les soldats sont tombés d’un coup et les mages qui les accompagnaient ont fouillé les corps avant de s’enfuir. Personne ne sait pourquoi ils sont morts même si on suppose que ça pourrait être lié au temporarum. En remontant la piste, on a trouvé plusieurs villages détruits et aucun survivant du côté des villageois."

"Merde…"

"Comme vous dites… Hmmm. Aniva. Est-ce qu’on peut se parler en privé ?"

Il semblait hésitant. Elle acquiesça et le suivit sur les remparts. Il regarda les montagnes.

"Vous avez appelé votre mari en vous écroulant… Est-ce que vous l’aimez encore ?"

"Non, c’est impossible."

"Pourquoi alors ?"

Il avait l’air blessé.

"J’ai entendu sa voix. Il me disait d’arrêter. Je… je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais je l’ai déjà entendue avant, je ne l’avais pas reconnue, elle était tellement déformée."

"Vous l’avez entendue avant ? Quand ? Et pourquoi me l’avoir caché ?"

"Quand Dorian m’a lancé le caillou et la première fois que j’ai pris le bâton. Et j’ai eu peur de vous le dire, parce que j’ai cru que ça voulait dire que je devenais folle…"

"Ça peut aussi vouloir dire que l’esprit ou le démon lié à votre anneau essaie de vous contrôler", dit-il durement.

"Je… Je n’avais pas pensé à ça."

Il soupira et resta un instant dans ses pensées.

"Pourquoi est-ce impossible ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Que vous l’aimiez encore… Vous avez dit "non, c’est impossible", c’est une étrange formulation…"

"C’est parce que… euh… Je…"

Elle se mit à rougir de plus en plus. Il la regarda, étonné.

"Je… Depuis que je vous ai rencontré. Depuis que vous m’avez souri lors du pique-nique du caillou…"

Il sourit à la dénomination qu’elle avait choisie.

"En fait je n’ai jamais ressenti ça avant… Je… Je ressens beaucoup de… passion et …… Je vous aime..."

Elle leva ses beaux yeux vers lui et il se sentit transporté par cette déclaration. Son ventre se tordit et sa tête se réchauffa d’un coup.

"Je vous aime aussi !" dit-il avec passion.

Il avait envie de l’embrasser, de lui montrer à quel point il l’aimait. Et elle l’aimait plus qu’elle n’avait aimé son mari. C’était étrangement réconfortant !

Toujours rouge, elle se balança d’une jambe à l’autre.

"Si nous allions… à la crypte ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il se tendit un peu à l’idée de la voir souffrir à nouveau, mais il voulait la soutenir de son mieux. Il lui sourit, avec son sourire charmeur et fut ravi de la voir rougir davantage.

"Je vous suis."

Arrivés à la crypte. Dorian et Dagna les accueillirent. Ils leur parlèrent du calibrage et du fait qu’a priori le lien de l’anneau parasitait le retour dans le présent. Le lien semblait s’affaiblir jusqu’à un certain point puis devenait très puissant un instant avant de se régénérer doucement. Cependant, ils virent bientôt que leurs deux interlocuteurs n’étaient pas très attentifs. Aniva et Cullen se regardaient amoureusement en acquiesçant de temps en temps.

Quelques instant après, Aniva s’agenouilla (autant éviter de retomber) et saisit le bâton. Les sensations et la douleur étaient là mais la voix semblait un peu à l’écart et la douleur n’était pas encore insupportable. Elle regarda Cullen avec désir et appréhension. Il s’avança vers elle immédiatement et pressa violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes ! Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis les ferma doucement. Il devenait plus tendre… La langue de Cullen passa ses barrières et chercha la sienne. Il approfondit le baiser, ses mains sur les côtés de son visage, caressant ses joues et repoussant délicatement les mèches de cheveux. Elle sentit sa main vibrer de plus en plus. Elle poussa doucement Cullen pour qu’il s’écarte. Il obéit avec un regard brillant d’envie et de frustration non dissimulées. Ce fut l’image qu’elle emporta en sombrant à nouveau.

* * *

"C’est embêtant à la fin" dit-elle en se réveillant.

Cullen lui sourit.

"L’évanouissement ou le baiser ?"

Il s’allongea près d’elle, en gardant un peu de distance. Le contact avec l’air solide n’était pas des plus agréable… surtout depuis qu’il avait goûté le vrai…

"L’évanouissement. Le baiser était… très bien…"

Elle rougissait.

"On réessaie ?" demanda-t-elle

"Le baiser ou l’évanouissement ?"

Elle rigola.

"Les deux peut-être."

Elle se saisit à nouveau du bâton quelques instants plus tard. Elle hoqueta alors que la douleur et la voix arrivaient d’un coup.

"Arrête, ma chérie, pense à nous… Si tu forces trop, je ne pourrais plus te protéger… Je ne suis pas encore capable de te ramener près de moi… mais bientôt !"

Lorsqu’elle s’éveilla, elle avait un peu peur. Le ton qu’il avait employé, la tension dans sa voix. Elle n’était pas la seule à avoir une grande détermination, Martar avait toujours été le plus têtu et déterminé d’eux deux et il voulait la ramener près de lui. Oui, mais où ?

 

 


	15. Préparatifs

Aniva parla à Cullen de sa crainte que son mari, ou quoi que ce soit qui parlait à sa place, ne fasse preuve de la même détermination. Il prit l’affaire très au sérieux et demanda de l’aide à l’Inquisitrice après un conseil de guerre.

"Son lien pourrait être dangereux pour elle. Si cette chose qui se fait passer pour son mari est un démon, il pourrait essayer de la posséder. Et que pourrons-nous faire contre un démon intouchable ?"

Novka lui sourit gentiment.

"Bien. Je vais envoyer des agents et faire marcher nos contacts pour trouver des mages spécialistes des liens avec l’Immatériel et des possessions. Ils devraient être capables de nous en apprendre davantage."

"Merci Inquisitrice !"

"C’est normal, Cullen… … D’ailleurs, vous en êtes où avec elle ?"

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

"Il me semble que vous vous êtes rapprochés récemment, vous avez même quitté l’une de nos réunions lorsqu’elle s’est réveillée hier. C’était du jamais vu, Joséphine a failli faire une syncope ! "Il sait faire autre chose que travailler ?" a-t-elle demandé en laissant de la cire couler sur son parchemin. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête !"

Cullen rit malgré lui.

"On a pu profiter un peu du pouvoir du bâton… On… s’est embrassés."

Il passa une main sur sa nuque. Les confidences n’avaient jamais été son truc, mais Novka était toujours intéressée. Elle lui fit grâce et ne demanda pas de détails cette fois. Elle sourit après qu’il soit parti.

"J’ai hâte de voir comment ils vont faire pour la suite" se dit-elle à voix basse.

* * *

Aniva était face à un dilemme. Elle avait très envie de prendre enfin une vraie douche et de changer de vêtements et en même temps, pouvoir toucher Cullen était un plaisir très attractif ! Les expériences avec le bâton s’étaient poursuivies quelques jours. L’anneau semblait les limiter à un contact par jour et le calibrage de la distance entre les deux bouts de temporarum continuait. Dorian pensait que cette fois elle pourrait profiter de plusieurs minutes de présent ! Elle se souvint des derniers jours. Les baisers de Cullen étaient toujours aussi passionnés ! Et ce qui s’était passé la veille… D’un coup il avait mis sa main dans son dos et l’avait attiré contre lui ! Elle avait senti le métal de son plastron qui lui pressait les seins et elle avait failli oublier de respirer…

Elle s’était sentie un peu gênée d’être dans cette robe sale. Mais elle n’aurait jamais le temps de prendre la douche et d’embrasser Cullen… sauf si. Des images de Cullen nu prenant une douche avec elle traversèrent son esprit. Elle fantasma un peu dessus avant de reprendre ses pensées. Il n’accepterait jamais ! Et peut-être qu’il valait mieux ne pas aller trop vite dans leur relation ! Elle se sentit très nerveuse et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle n’entendit pas Cullen qui entrait. Il la regarda déambuler avec un air sérieux.

"Qu’est-ce qui vous chagrine ?" demanda-t-il.

Les images de la douche avec Cullen choisirent ce moment pour ressurgir dans son esprit et elle devint cramoisie.

"Je… Je… me disais que j’aimerais bien prendre une vraie douche avec le pouvoir du bâton. Mais je ne sais pas si…"

"Si c’est très prudent ?"

Elle allait dire autre chose mais sauta sur la perche tendue.

"Oui… Il faudrait être hors de la crypte ou amener une bassine dans la crypte et ça manquerait d’intimité et… si j’avais un problème…"

"Je resterai près de vous."

Elle n’en crut pas ses oreilles. Il allait vraiment… avec elle.

"Merci…" dit-elle.

Il alla immédiatement demander qu’on installe un bac d’eau chaude entouré de rideaux dans la crypte. Dorian et Dagna furent un peu surpris mais comprirent bien vite. Novka sourit en voyant le bac passer et après avoir confié Arvag à Bull, elle alla à la tour des mages. Aniva était là, visiblement troublée.

"Aniva ?"

"Oh… Inquisitrice ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?"

"J’ai l’impression qu’un bain se prépare dans la crypte. Je me disais que vous aimeriez peut-être une nouvelle robe."

"Oh oui !... Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !"

"Venez", répondit Novka avec un sourire.

Elle l’amena jusqu’à une salle remplit d’armoires et de coffres divers. Chaque meuble était plein à craquer de vêtements.

"Joséphine", dit Novka comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elle se mit à sortir des robes en discutant avec Aniva. Elles trouvèrent une jolie robe multicolore à manches courtes qui semblait à sa taille.

"Vous semblez nerveuse, est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" demanda Novka.

"Oh… euh… non, ce n’est rien."

"Vous savez, vous pouvez m’en parler, avant d’être l’Inquisitrice, je suis une femme comme vous. Enfin, en plus petite !" dit-elle en riant.

Aniva sourit, c’était plutôt facile de parler avec l’Inquisitrice.

"En fait… Voilà… Je n’ai jamais… hummm… avec un homme, je n’ai jamais fait… enfin vous savez."

"Oh. Et vous pensez que Cullen va bientôt vous sauter dessus ?"

Aniva devint rouge pivoine.

"Non… je… c’est juste que… Il a dit… non… on est ensemble depuis pas longtemps et…"

"Avec Bull, on a commencé par le sexe. Donc ce n’est pas une histoire de temps, plus une histoire d’envie et de se sentir en confiance."

"C’est vrai que dit comme ça… Je lui fais confiance…"

"Mais vous m’intriguez, que vous a-t-il dit ?"

"Il m’a dit qu’il resterait près de moi pendant que je prendrai mon bain…"

Novka sourit. Avec son comportement protecteur, Cullen avait sûrement dit ça sans arrière-pensées mais elle n’allait pas le dire à Aniva. Il pouvait parfois être impulsif comme quand il avait frappé Bull et l’avait engueulé. Alors avec un peu de chance, il pourrait y avoir un nouveau ventre arrondi à l’Inquisition d’ici peu.

 

 


	16. Dans le bain

Aniva entra dans la crypte. Elle tenait la robe plaquée sur son bras avec son autre main. Elle vit d’abord Cullen et rougit. Il était debout près du bac d’où sortaient des volutes de vapeur. Il lui fit un de ses sourires craquants. Elle s’avança et posa la robe près du bassin. Cullen lui tendit le bâton. Elle le prit et fut avec lui dans le présent à nouveau. Il l’attira dans ses bras et l’embrassa avec tendresse. Quand il relâcha leur étreinte, elle haletait.

"Allez, entrez dans l’eau… Je ne serai pas loin" dit-il avant de fermer le rideau.

Aniva resta un instant perplexe. Elle se sentit un peu bête d’avoir eu des pensées aussi osées alors qu’il voulait juste dire qu’il serait de l’autre côté du rideau. Elle sourit néanmoins et se dépêcha de se déshabiller en lâchant le bâton, autant ne pas gâcher de temps. Elle reprit le bâton et entra dans l’eau chaude avec un soupir de plaisir. Elle barbota un peu en commençant à se nettoyer, c’était tellement agréable de sentir l’eau sur sa peau ! Un rayon de lumière entra dans la crypte et elle vit l’ombre de Cullen debout près du rideau. Si proche… Si elle tendait le bras, elle serait presque capable de le toucher.

"Cullen ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que vous pourriez… passer votre bras de mon côté ? J’aimerais vous tenir un peu la main."

Elle reconnut le mouvement qu’il faisait quand il passait sa main sur sa nuque. Elle avait dû l’embarrasser. Elle mit sa bouche sous l’eau et souffla pour faire quelques bulles. Le rideau bougea et le bras de Cullen apparut. Elle sourit et lui attrapa la main. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il lui caressa doucement le dessus de la main avec son index. À regret elle dut récupérer sa main pour continuer de se laver. Cullen laissa son bras de son côté, si elle avait envie de le toucher à nouveau.

Il avait chaud. Qu’elle puisse le toucher quand elle voulait, ça lui donnait l’impression que toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées. Il attendait avec envie qu’elle renoue le contact. La douceur de sa peau, sa main mouillée qui l’agrippait, il trouvait ça un peu trop excitant. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et tournés vers ce qu’il se passait à quelques centimètres, de l’autre côté du rideau. Il entendit soudain le bruit typique de quelqu’un qui sort de l’eau.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il au cas où.

"Oui"

Aniva avait trouvé la voix de Cullen étrange. Plus grave que d’habitude peut-être ?

Elle s’essuya rapidement. Si elle arrivait à s’habiller assez vite, elle pourrait profiter du contact avec Cullen à nouveau. Elle regarda la main de Cullen qui attendait paisiblement. Elle avait envie de sentir cette main sur sa peau. Elle s’approcha, attrapa la main de Cullen dans la sienne. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement de surprise avant de doucement répondre à ses caresses. Étonnée par sa propre témérité, elle s’approcha du rideau et posa la main de Cullen sur le côté de son ventre.

Cullen se tendit. Il sentit la respiration qui faisait bouger la peau sous ses doigts. Qu’est-ce qu’il touchait ? C’était chaud et doux et incroyablement attirant.

"Aniva…" murmura-t-il.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez deviner quelle partie de mon corps vous touchez ?" souffla-t-elle.

Il se sentit trembler. Il était embarrassé mais c’était aussi tellement excitant. Il bougea doucement sa main, sentant le tremblement d’Aniva alors qu’il remontait doucement le long de son flanc. S’il continuait, il allait atteindre sa poitrine.

"Le côté de votre ventre…" dit-il la voix teintée par le désir en stoppant sa remontée.

Elle rit. Il sentit son ventre se contracter en rythme, c’était assez merveilleux. Elle reprit sa main et la déposa autre part sur son corps. Il explora la peau, sentit un creux et continua en remontant. Il trouva un os au travers de la peau.

"Votre dos…"

Elle s’approcha davantage du rideau. Il entendit son souffle, tellement proche. Elle posa sa main plus bas cette fois. Il devina immédiatement que c’était sa cuisse, mais il n’avait pas envie de le dire. Il caressa la peau, remontant très doucement. Il allait atteindre sa hanche… Soudain elle s’écarta.

"Aniva ?"

"Il faut que je m’habille avant que ça s’arrête."

Elle enfila la robe comme elle pouvait ce qui n’était pas facile en tenant le bâton. Quand elle eut mis une manche, elle se rendit compte de deux choses embêtantes. Elle devait lâcher le bâton pour mettre la deuxième manche et la robe se fermait dans le dos. Elle se rappela le sourire malicieux de Novka et se douta qu’elle avait remarqué sans le lui dire. Elle soupira légèrement.

"Tout va bien ?" dit Cullen.

Elle lâcha le bâton pour mettre l’autre manche (heureusement même si la manche n’était pas en contact direct, elle semblait rester dans sa temporalité avec le reste de la robe) et le reprit avec appréhension. La douleur était très forte maintenant.

"Venez m’aider s’il vous plaît."

L’urgence du ton fit entrer Cullen immédiatement. Il retint sa respiration. Aniva était devant lui, elle lui tournait presque entièrement le dos et sa robe était ouverte jusqu’en haut des fesses. Il pouvait voir tout son dos. Ce dos qu’il avait touché avec envie sans le voir. Et il voyait le haut de ses fesses, seulement de quoi le faire fantasmer, mais tout de même, c’était une vision bien trop excitante !

"Vous pouvez fermer ma robe, s’il vous plaît, je n’y arrive pas."

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pas très sûr de la manière dont sa voix sortirait. Il boutonna la robe avec des mains tremblantes, touchant parfois la peau. Alors qu’il ne restait que trois boutons, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la peau douce. Aniva sursauta légèrement.

"Désolé, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher" dit-il en finissant de fermer la robe.

Elle s’écarta légèrement et lâcha le bâton. Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle s’assit doucement par terre, sachant très bien qu’elle allait sombrer, et le regarda s’agenouiller devant elle.

"Ne vous excusez pas."

Ses joues rosirent et elle s’évanouit.

 

 


	17. Ceux qui se mêlent de tout

Cullen s’éveilla dans la nuit avec un long cri. Toujours et encore des cauchemars ! Il laissa sa respiration se calmer et chercha des pensées agréables. Il n’eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Aniva… Il avait fait l’amour à des femmes avant mais plus par impulsion et besoin, pas par véritable amour. Mais son corps à elle, il le désirait profondément. Il était tendu rien qu’au souvenir du bain. Elle lui avait fait miroiter la douceur et la saveur de son corps.

Dorian et Dagna avaient accepté qu’ils utilisent le bâton hors de la crypte. Aujourd’hui, il pourrait l’emmener ici, dans sa chambre et si elle le désirait, ils pourraient aller plus loin. Il l’imagina nue sur son lit. Il trembla légèrement. Il était tout à fait réveillé maintenant ! Il alla se balader sur les remparts dans l’espoir de l’y croiser. Quelqu’un était là, mais ce n’était pas elle.

"Inquisitrice ?"

"Ah, Cullen ! Alors ? Vous avez apprécié la robe ?"

"C-C’était votre idée ?" bafouilla-t-il.

"Votre femme est un peu naïve. Elle a cru que je l’aidais à choisir sans arrière-pensée !"

"Oh…"

"Alors, ça a marché ?"

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

"Non vraiment ?! Et vous êtes allés jusqu’où ?!"

"Mais… je …"

"Oh, vous allez dire que ça ne me concerne pas… Alors que je me suis donnée autant de mal…"

Il sourit.

"Je suis désolé, mais ça va rester entre elle et moi."

Elle sourit à son tour.

"Je crois deviner que vous n’êtes pas allé jusqu’au bout, sinon vous l’auriez juste dit pour vous débarrasser de moi. Mais vous avez fait quelque chose de bien moins orthodoxe…"

Il rougit et même si sa peau ne le trahissait pas, le fait qu’il soit en train de tripoter la garde de son épée était bel et bien visible.

"Cullen, n’ayez jamais honte de ce que vous faites dans l’intimité avec elle… Vous avez raison sur un point, ça ne me concerne pas. Mais si jamais vous avez des doutes et besoin de conseils, vous ou elle, sachez que je suis très ouverte d’esprit sur le sujet."

Il la regarda s’éloigner bouche bée. Il préféra ne pas imaginer ce que Bull et elle faisaient ensemble. Il se demanda aussi si elle était venue juste pour lui parler. C’était probable… Elle pouvait voir la lumière de sa chambre depuis son balcon. Quelle curieuse elle faisait !

* * *

Aniva entra dans le bureau de Cullen avec le bâton. Elle ne l’avait pas vu de la journée. Apparemment des agents de Léliana étaient revenus avec d’autres informations. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas retourner en mission elle aussi. Mais ça voudrait dire être loin de Cullen et avec le bâton…

Il n’était pas encore dans son bureau. Elle déchiffra quelques titres de livres dans sa bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps ses templiers la regardaient tranquillement posés contre un mur et discutaient entre eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait une bonne ouïe et là ils étaient en train de parler d’elle et Cullen.

"Notre commandant a l’air d’un brave petit toutou quand il est avec elle, qu’en dis-tu ?"

"Je ne trouve pas spécialement. Avec ma femme, je suis aussi très attentif à ses désirs."

"Quoi ? Tu laisses ta femme porter le pantalon, je ne croyais pas ça de toi !"

"Même si c’était le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas… Et cette femme, elle a de la bravoure. Tu te rappelles pas comment elle s’est laissée frapper par les soldats ? Et toi t’y étais pas mais j’ai fait partie de l’équipe qui l’a accompagnée lors de l’expérience de Ser Pavus. Quand il lui a dit qu’elle pouvait mourir, elle n’a pas cillé, elle a accepté."

"Hmmmpf ouais t’as peut-être raison, mais le commandant est un homme d’envergure, toujours au front, toujours présent pour nous. Le voir ainsi…"

"Est-ce que ce n’est pas ce qui fait les grands hommes ? De savoir qu’ils sont des hommes comme les autres jusqu’au moment où ils doivent se dresser face à l’adversité ? Je ne sais pas mais pour moi être vulnérable face à ceux qu’on aime, ce n’est pas un mal…"

"Hmmmm… Je sais pas, c’est pas très rassurant pour moi."

Aniva sourit doucement. Ses hommes semblaient vraiment apprécier Cullen. Il avait leur confiance et leur dévouement. Elle n’était pas étonnée. Elle lui était dévouée aussi, d’une autre manière. La porte s’ouvrit et Cullen entra dans son bureau. Il avait l’air un peu fatigué mais un sourire illumina son visage quand il aperçut Aniva. Les deux templiers se mirent au garde à vous.

"Merci Loyd, Cornwall, vous pouvez y aller" dit-il.

Aniva s’approcha de lui. Il connaissait aussi tous les noms de ses templiers, de ses capitaines et même certains sergents. Elle avait une réelle admiration pour lui. Il regarda le bâton et tripota nerveusement la garde de son épée. Il enleva ses gantelets dans une tentative de regagner son calme. Puis la regarda avec intensité.

"Est-ce que vous voulez… visiter ?" demanda-t-il.

"Avec plaisir" répondit-elle rougissante.

 

 


	18. Enfin seuls

Elle dut utiliser le bâton avant de monter l’échelle qui menait à la chambre de Cullen. Elle n’avait jamais réussi à trouver une technique valable pour ça avec la répulsion. La chambre était très simple. Un lit, une table de chevet, un coffre et une petite commode. Il faisait encore jour mais plutôt sombre. Cullen alluma quelques bougies puis revint vers elle. Il l’attira vers lui et l’embrassa. Son baiser était fougueux ! Aniva répondit avec autant de passion, son esprit déjà embrumé par les sensations. Elle glissa sa main sur son cou et descendit doucement mais rencontra le plastron. Ah, elle l’avait oublié.

Cullen passa ses mains dans son dos tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Il commença à déboutonner la robe. Aniva écarta ses lèvres.

"Cullen… Je ne sais pas… "

Il attendit, les yeux plein d’envie. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

"…enlever ça…" finit-elle.

Elle toucha le plastron du bout des doigts. Il sourit et enfouit sa tête dans son cou puis y déposa des baisers en reprenant le déboutonnage.

"Les attaches sont sur le côté de mon cou et de mon torse."

Il sentit ses doigts qui cherchaient et continua de l’embrasser. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle n’allait jamais y arriver ! Pivotant sur elle-même, elle força Cullen à reculer tout en l’embrassant. D’abord surpris, il se laissa faire. Elle le fit chuter sur le lit, un peu plus fort que prévu et il l’emporta avec elle.

Les cheveux d’Aniva tombaient son visage et il voyait sa poitrine qui frôlait son plastron.

"Oups, pardon… Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?" dit-elle en écartant ses cheveux.

"Si…"

"Oh non ! Où ça ?"

Il montra sa cuisse qu’elle avait écrasée avec son genou. Elle la frictionna doucement.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"J’ai mal autre part aussi."

"Où ?"

Il désigna son entrejambe et elle rougit terriblement. Il hésita à stopper là le jeu en lui disant qu’il plaisantait mais elle amenait déjà sa main vers lui. Elle ouvrit sa ceinture.

"Aniva… Je plaisantais… Si vous voulez qu’on prenne plus de temps…"

Elle sourit.

"J’en ai très envie Cullen. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment… Je n’ai jamais…"

Il l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser. Il se sentit encore plus chaud. Elle voulait se donner à lui, rien qu’à lui !

"Voulez-vous que je prenne les choses en main ?" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"Oui" souffla-t-elle.

"Quoi qu’il arrive, si vous souhaitez arrêter, vous avez juste à le dire. N’ayez surtout pas honte de le dire, je comprendrai très bien."

Le cœur d’Aniva battait à tout rompre.

"Oui" répondit-elle.

D’un geste expert, il défit les attaches de son plastron. Il se redressa en la forçant à s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit le plastron et le fit tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il attira Aniva contre lui sans attendre et elle sentit son torse musculeux sous sa tunique. Elle mit sa main sur son torse et commença à défaire la tunique en explorant sa peau. Il soupira d’aise et de tentation. Sa main sur lui, hésitante et douce, il en avait tant eu envie !

Il déboutonna le reste de sa robe. Il fit glisser doucement le tissu sur ses épaules puis plus bas, sous sa poitrine. Sa peau était beaucoup plus claire là. Il toucha sa poitrine, parcourut ses seins avec désir. Il en prit un dans sa main, elle gémit. Il sentit l’excitation monter encore d’un cran. Il sentit la patience le quitter. Il passa ses mains sous la robe. Les cuisses douces et fermes et là, les fesses, rondes et invitantes. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et s’accrocha à ses bras, comme pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin ! Il attrapa ses fesses violemment et elle s’affala sur lui en haletant. Il descendit les mains vers ses cuisses, ses doigts passant en leur milieu. Il sentit le liquide humide et chaud qui coulait.

Il pivota et la fit rouler sur le lit, sous lui. Il se redressa pour la regarder. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il fut choqué.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

"Oui… Je… J’ai juste un peu de mal à rester agrippée au bâton."

Il regarda sa main contractée autour de l’artefact. Cela semblait douloureux et il voyait la bague vibrer. Il se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement.

"Je vais y aller un peu plus lentement…"

Elle sourit doucement. Il remonta une main entre ses cuisses et toucha ses lèvres basses. Elle poussa un petit cri. Il posa son autre main sur celle qui tenait le bâton, la caressa, tout en commençant à explorer la fleur de sa compagne. Elle s’agrippa à son épaule alors qu’il écartait les lèvres et touchait l’entrée. Elle était tellement humide. Il glissa un doigt en elle. Elle se cambra en haletant.

"Je ne vous fais pas mal ?"

"Non… C’est… agréable"

Il sourit et se mit à bouger son doigt en elle. Elle commença à gémir et à crier en s’agrippant plus fort. Il sentit son membre pulser douloureusement. Il ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit râle. Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

"Est-ce que…". Le doigt s’enfonça." Aaaah… Je peux… ". Il sortit et rentra."Aaaaaaaah… faire quelque chose ?"

Il s’amusait à la voir lutter pour parler. Elle était tellement adorable.

"Vous pourriez utiliser votre autre main… sur moi…" dit-il d’une voix grave.

Elle sourit et amena une main tremblante vers son entrejambe. Elle lutta un peu pour défaire le pantalon. Cullen ajouta un deuxième doigt. Elle poussa un grand cri de jouissance et sa main agrippa son membre un peu fort. Il poussa un cri. Elle voulut écarter sa main mais il sortit d’elle et l’attrapa pour la plaquer contre son sexe.

"Non... Continuez", dit-il.

Elle vit la passion et la tension dans ses yeux. Elle remit sa main sur le membre dur, plus doucement. Elle baissa le regard pour le voir. C’était seulement la deuxième fois qu’elle en voyait un. Il était chaud, dur et pulsait doucement dans sa main. Elle sentit les muscles de Cullen jouer et le membre se contracta doucement jusqu’à toucher son ventre puis retomba légèrement. Elle regarda le visage de son amant un peu stupéfaite. Il lui sourit.

"Je pourrais faire ça… en vous…"

Elle rougit terriblement. Cullen était étonné de sa propre témérité, mais elle était si adorable quand elle rougissait, il avait envie de jouer un peu avec elle ! Il voulait voir ses beaux yeux surpris, ses expressions de doute et d’envie. Sa jouissance… Il bougea ses doigts en elle. Elle frémit et poussa un gémissement long. Elle attrapa son membre aussi doucement que lui permettait son contrôle et le caressa. Les caresses étaient hésitantes et douces, Cullen profita des sensations tout en lui arrachant d’autres cris. Si elle continuait, il allait finir par venir. Mais il avait envie… en elle…

"J’aimerais être en vous" murmura-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

"Je… Pas aujourd’hui, je ne crois pas que je tiendrai longtemps…" dit-elle doucement. "Et… j’ai un peu peur…"

Il l’embrassa tendrement.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez, me caresser plus fermement ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et serra son membre dans sa main. Elle se mit à le parcourir de bas en haut. Il poussa un gémissement. C’était tellement bon ! Elle poursuivit alors que les doigts de Cullen lui arrachaient des sensations de plus en plus fortes. Il courba ses doigts en elle et elle poussa un cri en serrant son membre. Il ne put se retenir et vint sur son ventre et ses seins. Elle eut l’air surprise mais oublia un instant après quand la sensation qui montait en elle devint tellement forte qu’elle poussa un cri profond et se mit à trembler.

"Cullen !"

Il l’embrassa fougueusement alors qu’elle continuait de chercher ses forces. Elle se sentait toute molle. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que la douleur dans sa main augmentait d’un coup. Elle poussa doucement Cullen avec une grimace. Il s’écarta immédiatement en voyant son expression et elle lâcha le bâton.

Elle haleta, tenant sa main contre elle.

"Cullen… Je…"

Elle sombra avant de finir sa phrase.

 

 


	19. Ça demande du doigté

Lorsqu’Aniva s’éveilla, elle était toujours dans le lit de Cullen. Elle mit un instant pour récolter ses pensées et leur rendre un sens. Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller et elle se rappela de l’instant d’amour qu’elle avait partagé avec Cullen. Elle se tourna. Il était là, portant seulement son pantalon. Il lui faisait dos. Elle détailla un instant les muscles de son dos.

"Cullen !"

"Aniva…"

"Vous avez l’air préoccupé…"

Il lui sourit timidement.

"Oui, on peut dire ça."

"Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que j’ai fait ?"

"Plutôt quelque chose que j’ai fait."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Je n’ai pas été très doux avec vous."

"Oh… J’ai pourtant trouvé ça parfait…"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui… Je n’avais jamais ressenti une telle plénitude et toutes ces sensations que vous m’avez données… Si je n’étais pas dans le passé, je vous demanderai de recommencer tout de suite !"

Ses yeux brillaient d’envie. Il la regarda et se sentit soulagé. Il avait eu l’impression de s’être trop laissé emporter. Son regard dériva sur le corps encore dénudé de sa compagne. Sa robe cachait seulement le bas de son ventre jusqu’à mi-cuisse. C’était une vision très aguichante. Il avait encore très envie de la toucher. Il regarda les traces blanches qu’il avait laissées sur son ventre et ses seins. Il faudrait qu’elle se nettoie avant de pouvoir repartir. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’elle reparte. Il se sentait frustré de ne plus pouvoir la toucher maintenant !

"J’ai tellement envie de vous toucher" souffla-t-il. 

"Moi aussi."

Elle s’affala en arrière, les yeux fixés au plafond, rêveuse.

"À quoi pensez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"À ce que vous m’avez fait avec vos doigts. Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait ressentir de telles sensations."

Elle amena doucement une main sur son ventre puis entre ses cuisses.

"Oh…"

"Vous avez mal ?"

"Non… mais c’est toujours sensible… Je suis restée endormie longtemps ?"

"Non. Une petite demi-heure je pense."

"Est-ce que, vous… vous êtes encore… hmmmm… tendu ?"

Il se tourna vers elle et elle put voir la bosse dans son pantalon.

"C’est de vous voir, comme ça…" dit-il timidement.

"Vous… vous êtes déjà fait du bien à vous-même ?"

"… Oui" répondit-il légèrement étonné.

Elle posa une main sur son sein et commença à le malaxer puis elle chercha les points sensibles qu’il avait trouvés entre ses jambes. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Il la regarda avec passion.

"Cullen. Ce n’est rien en comparaison, mais si j’imagine que ce sont vos mains, je me sens… aaaah"

Son membre se tendit davantage et il ouvrit son pantalon pour le faire sortir. Il la regarda et écouta ses petits cris tout en commençant à se caresser. Il s’installa près d’elle, allongé, prenant garde de laisser un peu de distance pour ne pas avoir à sentir l’air solide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire.

"Cullen !" gémit-elle.

"Aniva… oh… Aniva… Je vous aime plus que tout…"

Leurs cris respectifs les plaçaient dans une forme de transe bestiale ! Le plaisir, les sensations, dans leur bulle d’émotions et d’envie ! Cullen frissonna en entendant les gémissements d’Aniva se transformer en cris rauques. Ses propres sensations le poussaient dans ses retranchements ! Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à ce rythme. Il sentit l’instant de jouissance le transporter et vint sur les draps en grognant. Aniva continua ses mouvements un peu puis ralentit doucement.

"Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous avec mes doigts" dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle tremblait. Elle n’arrivait pas à gérer les sensations et ses mains en même temps. Il sourit en la regardant lutter pour se remettre.

"Je suis heureuse d’être près de vous" dit-elle simplement après avoir repris sa respiration normale.

"Moi aussi" répondit Cullen.

Il regarda encore son corps dénudé et sentit son membre se retendre. Il se rappela qu’il était censé aller à un conseil de guerre dans moins d’une heure et se dit qu’il était temps qu’il se prépare.

"Mon amour" dit-il tendrement.

Elle sourit à son nouveau petit nom.

"Je crois que vous devriez vous nettoyer et vous habiller. J’ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer en vous voyant ainsi."

Elle regarda sa poitrine et son ventre tâchés, et sa robe en tas. Elle sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Elle attrapa le broc d’eau sur la table de chevet et en but un peu puis en remit dans sa bouche pour se nettoyer. Elle avait presque réussi à ne pas en faire couler à côté. Cullen la regarda faire. C’était assez étrange à voir, mais il appréciait aussi la vue. Elle se rhabilla délicatement puis se rendit compte qu’elle avait toujours la robe ouverte dans le dos.

"Mince" dit-elle. "Cullen, est-ce que vous pourriez vite reboutonner ma robe, si je prends le bâton."

Il acquiesça. À peine l’eut-elle saisi qu’il se dépêcha de la reboutonner. Il réussit à faire la moitié avant qu’elle ne s’écarte et lâche le bâton.

"Non, ne fais pas ça…" dit-elle en sombrant.

Cullen la regarda avec appréhension. Il était presque sûr que ça ne lui était pas adressé mais plutôt à Martar. Il appela les deux templiers et les fit monter dans sa chambre pour la surveiller. Il s’en fichait des apparences, la sécurité était la plus importante !

Il fila au conseil de guerre. Il était déjà en retard. Quand il arriva dans le couloir menant à leur salle, il vit un attroupement. Novka discutait avec plusieurs mages. Elle fit signe à Cullen.

"Ce sont les spécialistes que nous avons pu trouver pour Aniva."

"Oh, tant mieux !"

Elle le prit à part.

"Est-ce que quelque chose s’est passé ? Vous avez l’air inquiet."

"Je ne sais pas mais avant de s’évanouir elle a semblé parler à son mari et elle lui a dit de ne pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait mais…"

"On va essayer d’aller à l’essentiel pour cette réunion. Vous devriez être de retour auprès d’elle très rapidement."

Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Novka envoya les mages à la chambre de Cullen, il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps. Puis ils s’engouffrèrent tous deux dans la salle pour rejoindre Joséphine et Léliana.

 

 


	20. Message de l'au-delà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre est un peu violent, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, vous trouverez un résumé en bas

Aniva se réveilla dans la chambre de Cullen mais elle était maintenant entourée de personnes qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d’elle paniquée. Un templier s’approcha pour la rassurer.

"Le commandant est au conseil de guerre et ces mages sont des spécialistes de l’Immatériel et de démonologie, ils sont là pour vous aider", dit-il gentiment.

"Merci Lelland", dit-elle en essayant de se calmer.

Il lui sourit. Il se rappela de quand il l’avait récupérée sur le sol du bureau de Cullen à son arrivée. Ils avaient fait une sorte de brancard pour la transporter. Elle était couverte de sang et de boue mais il avait été impressionné par son courage. Il avait nourri des sentiments de plus en plus profonds pour elle au cours de ses gardes mais elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le commandant. Son cœur souffrait en silence depuis. Et là, il avait bien remarqué les boutons défaits de sa robe et se sentait misérable ! Il ne put empêcher son regard de s’attarder sur sa poitrine. Si seulement il pouvait partager un instant de présent avec elle…

Un mage s’approcha, il semblait bien jeune pour un spécialiste.

"Noble dame…"

Aniva pouffa au terme employé. Le mage dut reprendre contenance.

"Nous avons pu étudier le lien pendant que vous étiez évanouie. C’est tout bonnement prodigieux, vous semblez être liée à une créature de l’Immatériel."

"J’ai entendu la voix de feu mon mari durant certaines visites dans le présent, est-ce qu’il serait possible que ce soit son esprit ?"

"Hmmm, c’est une hypothèse intéressante. A-t-il mentionné des choses personnelles que seul votre mari peut connaître ? Avez-vous pu communiquer avec lui ?"

"Non, pas de choses personnelles, mais sa manière de s’adresser à moi et aussi sa façon de penser correspondent. J’ai essayé de lui parler, mais je ne crois pas qu’il m’ait entendue. En tout cas, cela ne dure que quelques instants, juste avant que je m’évanouisse."

"Est-ce que vous pourriez nous faire une démonstration ?"

Elle se tourna vers Lelland, comme pour demander son accord. Il hocha la tête. En lui un grondement de victoire montait ! Il allait être dans le présent avec elle ! Aniva attrapa le bâton et sitôt Lelland regretta son assurance. Il était tout à fait visible qu’elle souffrait beaucoup de ce contact ! La bague à son doigt s’était mise à vibrer et un rictus de douleur contractait ses traits !

"C’est fascinant !" s’exclama un mage avec une amulette en forme de pieuvre autour du cou.

Lelland dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper. Aniva essayait de tenir le plus longtemps possible mais la douleur la faisait trembler. La voix de Martar retentit à nouveau.

"Bientôt ma chérie, sois patiente !"

Elle crut sentir une main qui lui touchait le bras avant de sombrer.

* * *

Mortak attendait devant la porte du conseil de guerre. Il valait mieux qu’il intercepte Cullen avant que celui-ci n’atteigne sa chambre. Au moment où il commençait à s’impatienter, la porte s’ouvrit sur l’Inquisitrice. Il se mit au garde à vous. Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa passer Cullen.

"Mortak ? Qu’est-ce que…" commença-t-il.

Il vit le regard un peu affolé du templier et sentit une vague de peur s’emparer de lui.

"Au rapport !" aboya-t-il.

La rudesse avait ça de bon qu’elle avait tendance à chasser la peur.

"C’est Lelland, commandant ! Les mages ont demandé à l’Intouchable de montrer ce qu’il se passait quand elle était dans le présent. Elle avait l’air de souffrir, commandant ! Il a eu un geste stupide et... il lui a touché le bras mais elle est repartie dans le passé à ce moment, commandant et les doigts de Lelland… Il y avait du sang partout. Ils m’ont dit de venir vous chercher, parce que quand elle se réveillera elle verra ça et…"

Cullen prit le temps de donner une tape amicale sur l’épaule au templier.

"Merci Mortak, allez vous reposer. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu’à demain."

Mortak tremblait légèrement mais sembla un petit peu réconforté. Cullen fila vers sa chambre, Novka sur les talons.

Il monta l’échelle pour sa chambre. Aniva était là, allongée, encore endormie. Les mages s’affairaient autour d’elle. Il s’approcha. Sur son bras, il vit le reste de trois bouts des doigts de Lelland. Ils étaient posés là, comme des bouts de saucisse coupée. Il frémit. Le sang avait giclé un peu sur sa peau mais surtout sur les draps.

Une phrase d’un des mages le sortit de son observation choquante.

"Mais oui, ce serait donc pour ça qu’elle s’évanouit ! Cette chose essaie de la ramener vers elle, dans l’Immatériel !"

"Non non, ce n’est pas vraiment l’Immatériel, si c’était le cas, on pourrait la réveiller comme n’importe quel rêveur ! C’est un autre plan, peut-être un peu plus loin ou un peu proche. Il a le contrôle dessus, mais seule une magie puissante peut créer cela. Je pense que c’est un démon majeur ! Un cauchemar peut-être ! Il doit régner sur ce plan !"

Novka se figea, elle avait vu un cauchemar dans l’Immatériel. Et si Hawke ne s’était pas sacrifiée… Elle serait sûrement morte contre ce monstre. Dans un réflexe, elle agrippa le bras de Cullen. Il semblait tout aussi horrifié qu’elle. Il avait toujours cru qu’Aniva s’évanouissait de douleur pas parce qu’un démon essayait d’entraîner son âme avec lui dans l’Immatériel !

Soudain Aniva se réveilla, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle amena ses mains à son visage. Cullen se précipita vers elle ! Elle sentit sa présence mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se porta d’abord sur son bras. Elle l’avait vu dans un dernier instant de lucidité, la main de Lelland et elle sentait l’odeur du sang et le contact sur son bras. Elle hurla en voyant les bouts des doigts sur son bras et ne put s’empêcher de les envoyer valser avec sa main ! Détachés d’elle, ils revinrent dans le présent. Elle se mit à pleurer. Le plus jeune des templiers se précipita pour les ramasser et sortit.

"Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait !?"

"Ce n’est pas de votre faute !"

"J’aurais dû les prévenir ! J’ai été imprudente ! Lelland est un ami, c’est normal qu’il réagisse comme ça et je l’ai blessé !"

Elle était choquée et regardait le sang sur son bras en tremblant. Elle se calma pourtant peu à peu sous les paroles rassurantes de Cullen. Novka, plus perspicace que son ami s’avança et regarda Aniva dans les yeux.

"Il y a autre chose que vous ne nous dites pas…"

Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée.

"Je ne peux pas le dire devant tout le monde. Juste devant Cullen… et vous…"

Le templier restant invita les mages à sortir et partit avec eux.

"C’est Martar. Il m’a dit qu’il m’empêcherait d’être plus proche de vous…"

Cullen fronça les sourcils. Son rival était un démon majeur régnant sur un plan de l’Immatériel ? Il ne se serait pas douté que ça en arriverait là…

"Et il m’a dit aussi qu’il était presque prêt, qu’il viendrait me chercher bientôt. Il dit que pour le moment c’est le néant mais qu’il est en train de nous construire une maison."

Elle trembla.

"J’ai essayé de lui dire que je ne voulais pas, que je voulais rester avec vous, mais il ne m’entend pas ou il ne m’écoute pas !... Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?"

Cullen ne put rien répondre. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Novka se leva et sortit, silencieuse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé pour ceux qui ont préféré passer les moments délicats :
> 
> Aniva s'éveille et découvre les mages spécialistes envoyés par l'Inquisitrice. Elle est un peu paniquée. Lelland, un templier qu'elle connaît bien la rassure. Les mages veulent la voir utiliser le bâton pour mieux comprendre son pouvoir. Lelland est heureux car il est attirée par elle et pense qu'ainsi il sera dans le présent avec elle !  
> Quand elle prend le bâton, il est horrifié de la voir souffrir et lui touche le bras. Malheureusement elle revient dans le présent à ce moment-là et il se retrouve blessé.  
> Cullen est prévenu et arrive pour soutenir Aniva à son réveil. Elle est paniquée en comprenant qu'elle a blessé le templier mais il arrive à la réconforter.  
> Les mages pensent que l'entité qui contrôle la bague est dans un plan différent de l'Immatériel et que c'est un démon puissant, peut-être même un Cauchemar !  
> Aniva avoue à Cullen et Novka que Martar lui a parlé et qu'il a dit qu'il l'emmènerait bientôt avec lui, qu'il était en train de leur construire une maison et qu'il ne laisserait pas Cullen et elle se rapprocher davantage.


	21. Petite visite nocturne

Cullen se tourna et retourna dans son sommeil. Il était dans une sorte de plaine aux herbes rouges, un soleil noir s’élevait dans un ciel jaune. Aniva était devant lui, elle lui tournait le dos. Il l’appela mais elle ne se retourna pas et commença à avancer. Le paysage défilait, dévasté. Soudain un homme s’avança, il était fait d’une sorte de brume noire et ses yeux brillaient comme des bougies. Il avança vers Aniva. Cullen lui cria de se méfier mais elle ne bougea pas ! L’homme lui toucha le bras et lentement une tâche sombre s’étendit sur la peau d’Aniva. Elle se plia en deux en hurlant puis ne bougea plus. Cullen courut vers elle mais c’était comme si le sol s’étirait sous lui ! Aniva se redressa et il vit des cornes pousser sur sa tête, sa peau était devenue bleutée et elle était nue. Cullen reconnut la forme d’un démon du désir ! Il hurla ! Elle se tourna vers lui et dit d’une voix suave.

"Cullen… J’ai choisi… Ce sera Martar…"

Et elle embrassa l’homme-brume.

Cullen se réveilla en hurlant ! Les yeux écarquillés, il essaya de reprendre son calme. Il regarda autour de lui, Aniva n’était pas là ! Où était-elle ?! Il s’habilla et descendit, le cœur battant. La cour était plongée dans l’obscurité. Il passa par les remparts et descendit devant la taverne. L’aube devait être proche car seulement quelques rires et cris en provenaient. Il poursuivit et vit que l’infirmerie était allumée. Il s’y dirigea à grandes enjambées. En ouvrant la porte, il se sentit revivre. Elle était là !

"Je suis désolée, Lelland. J’aurais dû vous prévenir !" dit Aniva.

"Ne vous en faites pas… Les mages et les guérisseurs m’ont bien aidé, je devrais retrouver les sensations dans mes doigts d’ici quelques jours mais je dois rester au calme encore un mois. Ça va être difficile ! Enfin… ça m’a permis de passer à autre chose ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien… Disons que j’avais une attirance pour vous et j’étais un peu jaloux de Cullen. Vous savez on se connaît depuis Kirkwall lui et moi. J’ai un profond respect pour lui, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de me dire qu’on se complétait mieux vous et moi. Mais c’était stupide… Je ne voyais pas vos souffrances, alors qu’elles étaient devant mes yeux. Lui, il a su vous écouter depuis le début et vous comprendre. Vous êtes vraiment bien ensemble !"

"Merci Lelland", dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Ah… que d’ennuis, que d’ennuis ! Mais au moins, j’ai quelqu’un avec moi."

Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune templier endormi, la tête sur sa couchette. Sans lui, ses doigts auraient été irrécupérables ! Il l’avait pris sous son aile quand il était arrivé seul au Fort et maintenant ce petit bout d’homme lui sauvait sa main et veillait sur lui pendant toute la nuit. Il se sentit ému par sa gentillesse.

Cullen s’éclaircit la gorge. Lelland rigola.

"Je parie que vous avez tout entendu, commandant ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Continuez de vous occuper aussi bien d’Aniva, elle le mérite !"

Il bailla ostensiblement puis s’affala dans ses oreillers.

Aniva sourit puis alla près de Cullen.

"Désolée de vous avoir laissé. J’ai fait un cauchemar et j’ai eu envie de marcher un peu, mais j’avais oublié que je n’arrivais pas à remonter l’échelle !"

"Venez", dit-il.

Il l’emmena dans l’ancienne chambre de Bull, au-dessus de la taverne. Elle était inoccupée en ce moment. Il s’allongea sur le lit et la laissa s’installer près de lui.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis inquiet, je ne vous le cache pas. Je me sens impuissant face à une entité de l’Immatériel…"

"Ne vous en faites pas. Si c’est vraiment Martar, il comprendra. Je lui expliquerai."

"Et si ce n’est pas lui ?"

"Je ferai tout pour revenir… Tant que le lien existe, je devrais pouvoir !"

Elle leva l’anneau devant elle.

"Vous êtes terrifiée, n’est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sombrement.

"Si je dois pénétrer dans l’Immatériel pour vous retrouver, je le ferai", promit-il.

"Merci."

Elle dodelina de la tête. Elle manquait de sommeil. Doucement elle sombra dans les rêves et les cauchemars. Cullen la regarda s’endormir et voyant que ses propres réflexions ne menaient à rien, il se laissa aller dans les méandres de ses songes.

 

 


	22. Une histoire de robe

Le lendemain, Cullen attendait assis sur son lit. Il entendit soudain les barreaux de l’échelle grincer. Il se leva. Le visage d’Aniva apparut bientôt. Elle avait été retenue par les mages mais finalement s’en était débarrassée. Au début ils avaient insisté pour assister à sa venue dans le présent mais elle voulait profiter de chaque moment d’intimité avec son homme.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras ! Il avait déjà retiré son plastron et elle sentit immédiatement le torse musclé. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il approfondit le baiser tout en l’amenant vers le lit. Il recula en s’asseyant et la poussa à grimper sur lui. Il releva sa robe, découvrant ses jambes jusqu’en haut. Elle n’avait toujours pas de sous-vêtements et ça lui allait tout à fait. Il caressa ses cuisses, paisiblement. Elle était en train d’ouvrir sa tunique de sa seule main libre. Il la laissa l’en débarrasser et se laissa aller vers l’arrière pour la regarder alors qu’elle caressait son torse en rougissant.

Cette fois, elle était encore très habillée. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu totalement nue ! Il se redressa et décida de réparer ce tort. Les quelques boutons qu’il n’avait pu reboutonner la veille lui laissait une ouverture sur la peau satinée de son dos. Il la caressa délicatement tout en commençant à défaire les autres boutons. Elle trembla doucement et se mit à l’embrasser en amenant sa main sur son entrejambe. Il apprécia. Elle faisait toujours preuve d’initiative. "Même en terrain inconnu" pensa-t-il en repensant à quand ils s’étaient faits du bien tous les deux sans se toucher.

Elle frottait son membre à travers le cuir de son pantalon.

"Ce n’est pas très agréable... Ce sera mieux sans le pantalon."

Elle rougit. Il se leva en l’emmenant avec lui et la colla contre le mur de pierre en l’embrassant. Elle gémit alors qu’il soulevait sa robe de plus en plus haut. Ses fesses étaient pressées contre le mur froid. Elle s’en fichait. Les mains de Cullen étaient chaudes.

"Eh bien, vous ne continuez pas ?" demanda-t-il avec un air amusé.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de trouver son pantalon et défit sa ceinture. Elle réussit à la faire tomber sur le sol. Cullen explora son bas ventre avec ses mains. Il caressa ses cuisses et le côté de son ventre, frôlant nonchalamment son pubis et ses lèvres basses au passage. Elle gémit. Elle réussit à ouvrir le pantalon. Il commença à tomber sur les cuisses de Cullen mais s’arrêta là, freiné par les muscles. Si elle voulait le déshabiller entièrement (et cette idée lui plaisait au plus haut point), elle devrait se pencher.

Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de Cullen. Puis commença à descendre. Il arrêta de jouer avec son ventre et la laissa faire. Elle embrassa ses pectoraux, puis son ventre musclé et arriva au niveau de son pubis. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Il sentit sa respiration s’accélérer et laissa ses mains doucement caresser les cheveux de sa compagne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis tout en le caressant, descendit son pantalon et le laissa lever les pieds pour finir de l’en débarrasser.

Elle sembla se rendre compte soudain que le membre tendu était à hauteur de son visage. Elle rougit d’un coup. Cullen la regarda hésiter un instant, et poser sa main dessus tendrement. Il gémit. Ravie de son effet, elle se mit à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Elle sentit le membre pulser. Elle leva les yeux vers Cullen.

"Si vous continuez ainsi, je vais…"

Elle accéléra. Il gémit plus fort et ne put s’empêcher de se répandre sur son visage et le haut de ses seins.

"Mon amour… hmmmm… "

Il la releva et l’embrassa tout en nettoyant son visage avec sa main. Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants de désir. Il se colla à elle, frissonnant de plaisir ! Il reprit son déshabillage. Il prit son temps, décidé à lui arracher des gémissements tout au long du processus. Il remonta doucement la robe, au-dessus de ses hanches. Il caressa ses fesses en passant. Elle gémit. Il embrassa son cou. Il amena le vêtement au-dessus de ses seins et se pencha pour en lécher un. Elle sursauta et gémit tout en tremblant. Il trouva le téton plus sensible et commença à jouer avec. Elle poussait des petits cris maintenant ! Il se redressa et passa sa robe au-dessus de sa tête, puis fit glisser le bâton dans la manche pour pouvoir finir le déshabillage, heureusement qu’elle avait choisi une robe à manche courte… enfin que Novka y avait pensé…

Il s’écarta légèrement. Elle était nue… Il l’attrapa et l’amena sur le lit. Il caressa toute la longueur de son corps et se frotta sensuellement à elle. Son membre était à nouveau tendu. Elle rougissait. Il amena ses doigts en elle doucement. Elle cria et se cambra, lui offrant sa poitrine. Il poursuivit en jouant de ses seins avec sa bouche. Il l’entendit murmurer son nom entre deux gémissements. Elle tremblait, de plus en plus. Il la sentit se contracter soudain sous la jouissance. Il frotta doucement son membre sur le ventre doux alors qu’elle se détendait peu à peu.

Il ne put s’empêcher de se placer entre ses jambes, juste devant l’entrée de son ventre. Elle le regarda avec un mélange d’appréhension et d’envie. Mais alors qu’il allait la pénétrer, elle le repoussa avec force ! Il se releva et s’éloigna d’elle. La bague vibrait énormément d’un coup ! Il vit les yeux d’Aniva s’écarquiller de frayeur. Elle lâcha le bâton et sombra immédiatement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s’éveilla. Cullen était près d’elle, un air inquiet sur son visage. Elle lui sourit doucement.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu nauséeuse" répondit-elle.

"Vous avez dormi longtemps…"

"Ah ?..."

"Oui, il est presque l’heure du dîner…"

Elle devait aller voir Dorian et Dagna avant le dîner normalement. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle était nue.

"Hmmm, il vaudrait mieux que je me rhabille"

Elle alla vers sa robe et attrapa le bâton. L’anneau émit une violente lumière et expulsa le bâton de sa main ! Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Je… Je ne peux pas l’attraper…"

"Je crois que c’est ce qu’il voulait dire. Il ne nous laissera pas être plus proches…"

Il avait eu le temps d’y penser calmement en la regardant dormir. Même si par moment le calme laissait place à une inquiétude immense alors qu’il se demandait si le démon n’était pas en train d’attirer son esprit hors de son corps ! Mais elle s’était réveillée et il était maintenant totalement maître de lui-même.

"Oh… Vous pensez que demain, ça remarchera ?"

"Je l’espère, parce que son plan n’est pas très malin et il devrait s’en rendre compte…"

"Comment ça ?"

"Vous n’avez plus de vêtements… Ce n’est pas pour me déplaire… Même si j’aimerais beaucoup vous toucher. Une chose est sûre, je ne peux vous laisser quitter cette chambre maintenant" dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle rougit terriblement.

"Je vais aller nous chercher un repas !" dit-il gaiement avant de s’habiller et de descendre l’échelle.

 

 


	23. Le mage des failles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois encore, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ce passage est violent. Le résumé est en bas.

Cullen ordonna à un garde d’aller chercher deux templiers qu’il posta devant la porte principale de son bureau. Il indiqua à Aniva qu’ils étaient là et qu’elle pouvait les appeler en cas de besoin.

Elle venait de réussir à plaquer le drap sur elle en s’enroulant dedans quand le bruit de l’échelle attira son attention. Quelqu’un était en train de monter, mais elle n’avait pas entendu la porte s’ouvrir. Elle observa le haut de l’échelle. Une tête apparut. C’était l’un des mages spécialistes. Elle vit l’amulette en forme de pieuvre qui se balançait sur sa poitrine. Elle crut se rappeler qu’il avait étudié la magie des failles et que comme tous les mages qui s’y étaient essayé, il était devenu un peu fou. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Vous n’avez rien à faire ici" dit-elle avec autorité.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit à vous d’en décider", répondit-il mielleusement. "Et je vous déconseille d’appeler vos templiers, cela ne ferait que mettre plus de monde en danger."

"Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Je veux faire une expérience ! Je n’ai jamais vu de sujet aussi intéressant que vous ! Ce lien avec un plan qui n’est pas l’Immatériel ! C’est tout bonnement fascinant !"

Elle grimaça au ton extatique qu’il employait. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur elle à la manière d’un prédateur. Elle évalua la distance de son bras au broc d’eau et se dit qu’elle pourrait le lui envoyer à la tête si elle pouvait s’approcher un peu plus de la table de chevet.

"Je veux le voir ! Je veux voir ce nouveau plan ! Je veux le voir de mes yeux !"

"Ah oui ? Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?"

Gagner du temps… Se décaler légèrement.

"C’est bien simple, je vais vous voler votre anneau…"

Il s’avança menaçant.

"Imbécile, vous n’êtes pas sur le même temps que moi !"

Elle pensa que c’était l’argument le plus facile. Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui dire qu’elle ne pouvait pas enlever l’anneau.

"Ah vraiment ? Il se trouve que je suis moi aussi dans le passé. N’avez-vous pas remarqué que je me tenais toujours éloigné de tout le monde ?"

Elle essaya de garder un visage stoïque mais la peur bouillonnait dans ses veines.

"C’est… impossible !"

"Vraiment ?"

Elle le vit commencer à clignoter, comme elle quand elle perdait un peu le contrôle. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. Il avança encore d’un pas !

"Non ! N’avancez pas ! On va exploser !"

Il se jeta sur elle sans attendre ! Son instinct de survie lui fournit le sursaut nécessaire pour attraper le bâton ! Dans le présent, elle n’aurait rien à craindre !

Une main agrippa la sienne. Les ongles du mage se plantèrent dans le dessus de sa main ! Il sourit !

"Je savais que vous feriez ça ! Comme si j’avais le pouvoir d’aller dans le passé…. Hé hé hé hé ! Tout juste celui de me rendre presque invisible…"

Il maintenait sa main fermée sur le bâton pour qu’elle ne puisse pas le lâcher. Il avait plus de force qu’elle ne l’aurait cru ! Le drap glissa, révélant toute sa poitrine, mais elle n’y accorda que peu d’attention. Il fallait qu’elle se débarrasse de lui ! Il commença à tirer sur l’anneau. Elle voulut hurler ! Mais il enfonça son avant-bras violemment contre sa gorge, lui compressant le larynx et la plaquant au lit ! Elle sentit son souffle s’éteindre alors que la douleur la paralysait et que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

Il continua de tirer sur la bague en vain ! Il semblait s’énerver de plus en plus. Elle tenta de bouger mais il appuya plus fort ! Elle sentit ses pensées lui échapper. Seuls les réflexes primitifs la faisaient continuer de bouger ! Des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Elle sentit la douleur des poumons manquant d’air, comme si tout se contractait à l’intérieur. Elle vit le mage sortir un couteau et l’amener à son doigt. Elle tenta une dernière action, un dernier sursaut, mais elle n’avait plus aucune force.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd, un tremblement. La douleur s’apaisa dans sa gorge mais s’exacerba dans sa main. Une main compressait toujours la sienne contre le bâton. Elle sentit ses esprits revenir avec l’air. Mais elle n’arrivait pas à rouvrir ses paupières. Sa gorge brûlait, ses yeux pleuraient. Des cris… Il y avait des cris…

"Sal----- -- ---- -- -----! Tu --- payer !"

"No---- ! Pitié !"

"-ullen !"

"—‘est-ce ----- -- ------ --- ?!"

"Non !"

Un gargouillement étrange sembla suivre. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid qui lui agrippait le bras.

"Emmenez-moi avec vous, esprits !" murmura le mage dans son oreille.

"Lâchez-la ! Monstre !"

Un coup sourd puis plus rien.

"---va ! A—va !"

Elle connaissait cette voix, non ?

"Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a fait ?!"

"Il essayait de la tuer !"

"Aniva ! Mon amour !"

Cullen ! C’était lui ! Elle tenta d’ouvrir les yeux. Sa main la lançait affreusement. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue. Elle vit peu à peu le monde s’éclaircir. Un bruit étrange ? Un grognement ?

"Elle réagit !"

Elle se rendit compte que c’était sa propre gorge qui émettait le bruit bizarre. Un sifflement rauque. C’était ça le grognement ! Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Aniva !"

Des étoiles dansaient devant la scène, elle avait du mal à faire la mise au point.

"euuuuu aine…"

"Oui… Je suis là !"

"mmmm aaaa"

"Comment ?"

"mmmmm aaaa…. Touuuuu euuuuuure !"

"Mal ? Douleur ? Où ?"

Elle réussit à amener sa main vers sa gorge. Elle tressaillit en la touchant. Puis elle l’amena vers son autre main. Elle sentit quelque chose de moite dessus. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder mais perdit la mise au point en faisant ça. Elle ferma les yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. La main sur la sienne s’écarta légèrement en l’empêchant toujours de desserrer le contact sur le bâton.

"Vénag ! Allez chercher un guérisseur et un mage soigneur ! Lowntown, venez nous débarrasser du corps" cria Cullen à l’attention des deux templiers qui étaient montés.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants après pour voir Lowntown en train de porter le corps inanimé du mage, l’amulette pendouillait tout comme son bras et avec horreur elle se rendit compte que toute sa robe était tâché de sang. Elle paniqua un peu.

"sssss… aaaaan !" murmura-t-elle. Elle avait voulu crier mais impossible.

"Ce n’est rien… Il a juste fait une dernière tentative… Pensez à vous…"

Elle sentit soudain les bras de Cullen. Ils étaient sur elle, ils la protégeaient. Sa main touchait sa joue. Elle déposa un baiser dessus. Elle tendit sa main libre vers lui mais s’arrêta d’un coup. Sur sa main il y avait du sang. Elle déglutit, le mouvement envoyant dans sa gorge un tonnerre de douleur. Elle regarda Cullen. Il avait vraiment l’air inquiet. Très inquiet. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Que lui avait-on fait. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers sa main… C’était sa main… ça ? Sous les doigts de Cullen, elle voyait le sang couler. Elle eut le haut-le-cœur et se détourna.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé :
> 
> L'un des mages spécialistes, un mage des failles, est fou et obnubilé par l'envie de découvrir le plan de l'Immatériel auquel est liée Aniva. Il la manipule pour la forcer à prendre le bâton puis l'attaque en l'empêchant de revenir dans le passé. Heureusement Lelland et Cullen arrivent à temps pour la sauver. Le mage des failles se suicide durant le combat même si Cullen ne comprend pas bien son acte.  
> En état de choc, Aniva est soignée par des mages. Heureusement elle est maintenue dans le présent par Cullen qui force sa main à rester sur le bâton.


	24. Réconfortant ?

Aniva resta somnolente un bon moment. De temps en temps, les mouvements de Cullen la ramenaient dans la réalité mais la douleur et l’inconfort la renvoyaient vite dans une sorte de brouillard.

Cullen veillait sur elle. Quand il était revenu dans sa chambre, Lelland était en train de frapper le mage d’une main et tenait celle d’Aniva de l’autre. Le mage avait paniqué en voyant Cullen et s’était poignardé en plein cœur puis s’était jeté avec ces dernières forces sur sa femme. Pourquoi ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée ! Lelland avait forcé Aniva à garder son lien avec le présent. Vu son état, elle serait morte si on n’avait pu la soigner. Sa main avait été lacérée et sa gorge écrasée produisait d’étranges sons. Si Lelland n’avait pas eu une méfiance exacerbée de ce mage, il ne l’aurait pas suivi en le voyant se balader seul, ne l’aurait pas entendu murmurer des paroles empreintes de folies.

Le jeune templier qui avait veillé Lelland arriva dans la chambre, les yeux écarquillés. Lelland alla vers lui directement.

"Samuel…" dit-il tendrement.

Samuel regarda le sang qui tâchait les vêtements de Lelland avec un regard empreint de panique.

"Ce n’est pas mon sang, ne t’inquiète pas."

"Tu t’es encore mis en danger pour cette femme !" lui reprocha Samuel.

Il regarda Aniva avec un regard noir mais laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle était dans un sale état mais ses yeux brillants étaient posés sur lui. Elle réussit à produire une sorte de sourire. Le guérisseur et le mage cachèrent la vue alors qu’ils s’affairaient autour d’elle pour la soigner.

Samuel émit un murmure incompréhensible. Lelland le regarda, légèrement peiné. Il ne voulait pas faire s’inquiéter son ami et pourtant cela faisait déjà deux fois qu’il voyait la panique dans les yeux de Samuel.

"La prochaine fois, je prendrai du renfort avec moi au moindre doute", promit Lelland.

Samuel haussa un sourcil. Mais Lelland semblait sincère. Il soupira puis proposa qu’ils aillent faire un tour, ils n’étaient plus vraiment utiles ici. Lelland accepta et ils partirent.

Cullen sentit Aniva se cambrer sous son bras alors que le mage était en train de réparer sa gorge. Ça n’avait pas l’air agréable du tout ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle ait à souffrir autant ? En parlant de souffrance…

"Aniva. Est-ce que ça va, la douleur dans votre main ? C’est la première fois que vous restez si longtemps dans le présent."

Elle attendit la fin du sort pour répondre. Ça prit plusieurs minutes mais Cullen ne sembla pas s’impatienter.

"Ça va. Je crois que Martar ou quoi que ce soit de l’autre côté du lien, sait que j’ai besoin d’être dans le présent. Je crois que c’est lui qui souffre pour l’instant… Il me semble entendre un cri au loin… D’ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de vous écarter."

Cullen obéit en essayant de remonter le drap sur la poitrine de sa femme. Peine perdue, mais bon… Confirmant les dires d’Aniva, au moment où le guérisseur terminait de placer la dernière bande de tissu sur sa main, la lumière les aveugla tous ! Ils reculèrent et Aniva lâcha le bâton.

Elle attendit de sombrer… Mais rien ne vint. Martar devait être trop épuisé pour essayer de réclamer sa présence. Elle regarda sa main blessée. C’était plus bénin que ce qu’elle avait cru, heureusement. Elle avait eu peur que le mage ait réussi à lui trancher le doigt. Elle se demanda un instant si ça règlerait le problème de temps. Mais ça lui semblait plutôt un dernier recours qu’une vraie solution. Elle garda néanmoins l’idée dans un coin de sa tête, au cas où.

Cullen regarda Aniva tendrement. Le mage et le guérisseur s’éclipsèrent sur un geste de sa part.

"Merci de te battre autant" dit-il doucement.

"Merci de me protéger" répondit-elle.

"Sur ce coup, c’était plutôt Lelland…"

"Il a protégé ma vie et tu as protégé d’autres choses…"

Elle rougit. S’il ne s’était pas placé au-dessus d’elle tout le monde aurait pu voir sa poitrine. Et surtout quand elle sombrait, à la limite de l’oubli, elle avait senti sa voix et son corps qui la réclamait. Sans ça, aurait-elle refait surface ?

"Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes" dit-il gentiment.

Elle plaqua à nouveau le drap sous elle avec quelques mouvements totalement disgracieux. Cullen sourit à sa maladresse se demandant à nouveau si elle serait toujours aussi maladroite une fois débarrassée de son sort… Si elle en était débarrassée un jour. Elle s’allongea et ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit presque immédiatement.

"Ce mage… il est mort ?"

"Oui. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s’est suicidé."

"L’imbécile…"

"Hmmm ?"

"Il a cru qu’il pourrait passer par le lien s’il était un esprit. J’en suis sûre. Quand il n’a pas réussi à m’enlever la bague, et que Lelland s’est interposé, il a dû penser que c’était la seule solution."

Soudain, elle sentit le lien qui la réclamait. Mais elle était consciente.

"Cullen !"

Il la regarda. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait voir.

"C’est lui ! C’est Martar !"

Il sentit la panique le gagner !

"Sois prudente ! Ça en a peut-être juste l’apparence !"

"Il a… refait la maison de notre enfance… … Martar… non"

Et elle sombra. Cullen hurla son nom ! Martar allait la réclamer ! Elle n’allait jamais se réveiller ! Il en était tellement sûr ! Que pouvait-il faire ?! Il ne pouvait même pas la prendre contre lui et encore moins la rejoindre dans l’Immatériel ! Elle allait partir ! Elle allait lui être enlevée ! Comme pour lui donner raison, la peau d’Aniva sembla blanchir inexorablement et ses lèvres bleuirent.

La porte de son bureau s’ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Des bruits de pas, le grincement de l’échelle. Alors qu’il tenait sa tête dans ses mains, choqué, une petite main lui attrapa le poignet.

"Cullen ! C’est pas le moment ! Il faut y aller !"

 

 


	25. Comme dans un rêve

Martar se tenait devant elle, souriant. La maison de leur enfance s’étendait derrière eux, chaleureuse. Les champs de blé autour et la forêt au loin, tout était comme dans son souvenir. Elle sentit une brise légère sur sa peau et sourit.

"Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?" demanda l’adolescent.

Son esprit sembla lui indiquer que quelque chose n’allait pas. Martar, adolescent ? Il était bien plus vieux, non ? Mais en regardant son propre corps, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était aussi une adolescente. Elle portait sa robe préférée, celle à fleurs que sa grande sœur lui avait cousue ! Son esprit lutta un peu puis se rendit à l’évidence, elle était rentrée chez elle !

* * *

Cullen courait. Les ténèbres qui l’entouraient étaient terrifiantes mais moins que celles qu’il ressentait en lui à l’idée de perdre la femme qu’il aimait. Soudain une porte apparut, une grande porte en bois entourée de piliers en pierre. Il l’ouvrit et s’arrêta net.

"Neira", murmura-t-il.

Avec ses cheveux bruns et sa peau pâle, Neira se tenait devant lui. Elle était telle qu’il l’avait connue dans le cercle de Férelden, avant qu’elle ne devienne une garde des ombres, avant que les abominations ne détruisent tout. Il l’avait suffisamment vue dans ses cauchemars pour être capable de savoir que ce n’était pas la réalité.

"Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Cullen ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je croyais que vous étiez fâché contre moi ! Cela fait trois jours que vous ne me parlez plus…"

Le décor du cercle avait pris place autour d’eux. Cullen trembla légèrement, ça semblait tellement réel ! Il sentait le poids de son ancienne armure de templier. Mais il sentait aussi la blessure qu’il s’était faite au bras quelques jours plus tôt en s’entraînant contre Iron Bull. Son esprit chercha un instant ses marques. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait pas d’issue. La porte derrière lui semblait hors d’atteinte et il n’arrivait pas à bouger.

"Je sais que vous n’êtes pas Neira, laissez-moi passer, je dois retrouver ma femme."

Neira sembla blessée.

"Votre femme ? Je croyais que… j’étais spéciale pour vous… Comme vous l’êtes pour moi… Vous m’avez menti alors !"

Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité mais liée à un ancien souvenir.

"Je n’aurais jamais dû vous dire ça, dans le cercle, quand vous êtes venue vous battre contre Uldred. Vous avez sauvé des mages que j’avais accusés à tort. J’étais aveuglé par la rage et je l’ai été bien des années, mais maintenant c’est autre chose qui me pousse à avancer !"

Soudain il sentit la force revenir en lui, la force et la détermination, poussée par l’envie de retrouver Aniva. Il pouvait à nouveau bouger ! Il courut à la porte et l’ouvrit.

* * *

Aniva courut après le papillon qui venait de passer devant elle. C’était tellement agréable d’être dans cette bulle insouciante de jeu et de plaisir ! Martar la suivait tranquillement, un brin de blé entre les dents. Elle regarda le soleil haut dans le ciel et frissonna soudain. Pourquoi avait-elle encore cette sensation que quelque chose n’allait pas ?

* * *

Le chevalier-capitaine Mérédith regarda sévèrement Cullen.

"Vous vous fourvoyez" rugit-elle. "Comment pouvez-vous croire cette écervelée ?! C’est de la magie ! Et je mettrais ma main au feu que c’est de la magie du sang ! Aucune magie n’est plus puissante que celle contenue dans le sang ! Et cette… femme". Elle avait craché le mot. "… qui se déplace dans le temps !"

Cullen resta au garde à vous en se demandant ce qu’il faisait là.

"Vous êtes un templier ! Vous êtes là pour faire respecter l’ordre ! Pour empêcher la magie d’asservir l’humanité et pourtant vous laissez cette femme vous détourner de votre but !"

Un garde entra en traînant Aniva. Elle avait la peau grise et ses yeux étaient rougeoyants, presque lumineux !

"Regardez-la ! Regardez-la bien et dites-moi qu’elle n’est pas malveillante !" hurla Mérédith en le poussant vers Aniva.

Cullen resta un instant immobile.

"Vous avez tort…" dit-il enfin.

"Quoi ?!"

"Vous avez tort… Ce n’est pas Aniva… Et vous avez tort sur autre chose…"

"Ah oui ?!"

"Je ne suis plus un templier !" hurla-t-il.

Son cri sembla faire trembler la réalité de Mérédith et du mur derrière elle ! Ils disparurent. Au loin, il aperçut un champ de blé. Des rires venaient de là, comme un écho lointain. Il courut. L’un des rires était celui d’Aniva !

* * *

Aniva rigola. Martar était en train de lui faire un concert en feuille majeure en soufflant sur une feuille entre ses doigts. Il avait pris un air sérieux, comme s’il faisait partie d’un grand orchestre ! Elle était assise sur la terre chaude, les brins de blé lui caressaient doucement les jambes. Elle se souvint d’une autre caresse sur ses jambes, plus chaude… Mais ça semblait si lointain !

Martar s’arrêta soudain. Quelqu’un approchait. Elle le sentit se tendre. Elle voulut se lever mais il la stoppa d’un geste.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?"

"Je ne crois pas que ça nous veuille du bien…"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Ça a la forme d’un homme mais ça n’en est pas un"

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda-t-elle, croyant à un nouveau jeu.

Il la regarda. Elle lui souriait innocemment. Ce sourire, elle l’avait perdue quand ils avaient fait face à l’épidémie qui avait emporté leurs amis, leurs familles... Il ne l’avait plus jamais vu. Elle avait gardé une marque de tristesse et d’horreur au fond de ses yeux. Et il l’avait restauré, ce sourire. Son innocence aussi. Il pouvait vivre avec le mensonge si c’était pour elle !

Il regarda Cullen approcher et prit sa décision. Lui ne pourrait lui rendre ça. Il ne pourrait pas la comprendre comme lui seul en était capable! Elle resterait ici !

 

 


	26. Innocence en repos

Cullen ralentit sa course. Un adolescent se tenait devant lui, méfiant. Il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir déjà rencontré.

"Partez, Monsieur. Nous ne voulons pas de vous ici."

"Je cherche ma femme."

"Votre femme ?"

L’adolescent eut un reniflement sarcastique et Cullen eut l’impression qu’il était plus vieux qu’il ne le semblait. Il regarda sa main. Il portait une bague, similaire à celle d’Aniva. Il se tendit.

"Martar, je présume ?"

"Oh… Vous êtes moins stupide que je le pensais, commandant."

"Où est-elle ?" demanda Cullen menaçant.

Aniva se leva à ce moment-là malgré le geste de Martar. Elle se plaça devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Il eut un sourire victorieux devant la déconfiture de Cullen.

Cullen regarda Aniva. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune. Le même âge que ce Martar a priori. Mais ça devait être une illusion. Il fit un pas en avant. Elle ne recula pas et leva le menton en signe de défi. Ses yeux brillaient avec intensité. Il sourit.

"Aniva" dit-il tendrement.

Aniva eut l’impression que quelque chose remuait à l’intérieur d’elle, en réponse à la voix de cet homme. C’était un peu effrayant ! Qu’avez dit Martar déjà ? Que ça avait la forme d’un homme mais que ça n’en était pas un ? Elle se demanda ce que c’était… peut-être un monstre ? Ce qui bougeait en elle lui faisait peur. Elle combattit ce sentiment et continua d’affronter le regard tendre posé sur elle.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"

L’homme eut l’air choqué mais reprit vite contenance.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Je m’appelle Cullen. Je suis votre ami et… et votre amant."

"Cullen…"

Le nom semblait familier. Mais ce qu’il disait n’avait aucun sens. Elle n’avait jamais… elle n’aurait jamais ! Il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle… Il fit un autre pas vers elle. Elle eut envie de s’avancer vers lui, de laisser sa main caresser sa peau. Ça lui fit peur ! Est-ce que c’était le pouvoir du monstre ? Cullen vit un peu de panique dans son regard et s’arrêta d’avancer.

"Vous vous souvenez de l’Inquisition ? De Fort Céleste ? De Novka ? De Dorian ? De Dagna ? De Lelland ? De GrosPiaf ?"

Pourquoi tous ces noms lui semblaient familiers. Elle se tourna vers Martar.

"Ne l’écoute pas" dit-il. "Il essaie de t’attirer dans un conte. Il te raconte une histoire et si tu y crois, tu en seras prisonnière."

Cullen lui lança un regard malveillant.

"Qu’est-ce que vous voulez Martar ? La garder près de vous ? Vous voulez vraiment qu’elle meurt ?"

Martar sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire ironique. Aniva le regarda avec surprise, il riait toujours en y mettant tout son cœur, qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ?

"Elle ne mourra pas. Je la protègerai. Nous pourrons passer notre vie ici. Grandir. Vieillir si nous le souhaitons. Nous serons toujours ensemble."

"Si vous le souhaitez ? Quel genre de réalité est-ce là ?"

Aniva se posait aussi la question.

"Peu importe. Ici elle sera heureuse. Qui êtes-vous pour souhaiter le contraire ?"

"Et qui êtes-vous pour choisir à sa place ?" gronda Cullen.

"Je suis son… meilleur ami !"

"Je ne comprends pas. De quoi vous parlez ? Quel choix ?" demanda Aniva.

Elle regarda Martar, soucieuse. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il semblait si amer ? Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda avec ses yeux innocents.

"Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Martar ?"

Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié comment il était quand il avait 15 ans. Il n’avait plus 15 ans… Sans qu’il en ait conscience, il se mit à vieillir. Aniva tenait toujours son visage entre des mains tremblantes. Elle s’adapta sans que son esprit ne ressente l’étrangeté de la chose. Ils avaient maintenant 18 ans. La maison était un peu délabrée, le champ de blé avait été remplacé par un champ de betteraves. La pluie se mit à tomber.

"Martar ?"

Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

"Ce n’est pas juste n’est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu sais bien qu’ils vont finir par changer d’avis. Ils savent qu’on s’aime. Ils finiront par accepter."

Cullen avait suivi la transformation et le début de l’échange avec un mélange de circonspection, d’émerveillement et de terreur. Voir sa bien-aimée comme elle était à diverses étapes de sa vie, c’était assez grisant. Il apprenait à mieux la connaître et en même temps, il avait peur qu’elle reste coincée dans ce passé-là, celui avec Martar.

"Ils n’accepteront jamais, tu le sais bien. Et c’est de ma faute… C’est de ma faute…" murmura Martar.

Sa voix se brisa et Aniva le prit dans ses bras. Elle jeta un regard à Cullen et lui fit un petit sourire gêné. C’était étrange d’avoir quelqu’un qui les observe alors qu’ils étaient dans un moment intime.

"Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? Tu as toujours bien agi envers moi et envers eux", dit-elle.

"C’est de ma faute… De la faute de mon sang… Tu n’as toujours pas compris n’est-ce pas ?"

"Compris quoi ?"

"Je suis un mage…"

Aniva écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois c’est elle qui vieillit d’un coup. Martar se tourna vers Cullen avec un sourire triste tout en adaptant son corps à l’époque.

"C’est vous qui aviez raison… Elle a le droit de choisir et pour ça, elle a le droit de savoir."

Aniva avait repris son âge normal.

"Martar…"

Elle se tourna vers Cullen et fit un pas vers lui puis attrapa sa main.

"Cullen…"

Elle lui sourit et il se sentit soulagé, mais elle lâcha sa main rapidement.

"Martar. C’est ce que tu m’as dit ce matin-là, n’est-ce pas ? Le matin de notre mariage. Tu m’as avoué que tu étais un mage… Et pourtant j’avais oublié… Pourquoi ?"

"Je voulais te l’avouer avant qu’on se lie pour la vie" dit-il tristement. "Mais tu m’as regardé avec un air de dégoût, alors j’ai repris les mots dans ta mémoire…"

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

"Ce n’était pas du dégoût… c’était de la déception. Je n’ai pas compris pourquoi tu m’avais menti tout ce temps ! J’aurais affronté mes parents pour toi, tu le sais bien."

"Ils me voyaient comme une abomination et j’ai préféré reculer l’échéance, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard… Si je te l’avais dit plus tôt, on serait partis, tu m’aurais protégé, comme toujours. Tu m’aurais choisi plutôt que ta famille. Mais je ne voulais pas te pousser à faire ce choix. C’était trop horrible ! Et pourtant, les choses auraient sûrement été bien différentes…"

"On ne peut pas changer le passé, tu le sais bien."

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

"On est où là ?" demanda Aniva.

"Dans un plan à part. Mon grand-père a passé toute sa vie à faire ce sort. Après avoir perdu ma grand-mère, tuée par des templiers, il a décidé de consacrer sa vie à créer un sanctuaire, un sanctuaire dans lequel les mages de notre famille pourraient se reposer, se cacher. Il n’a pas eu le temps d’en créer la porte, mais je savais qu’il existait et j’ai trouvé le moyen d’y accéder."

Il soupira.

"Quand les mages m’ont attrapé dans le village, quand j’ai vu les gens se faire empaler, j’ai envoyé mon esprit ici. Je savais qu’ainsi je pourrais rester avec toi."

"Alors on est dans une sorte d’Immatériel ?"

"Oui."

"Cullen ? Comment nous avez-vous rejoint ?… Vous n’êtes pas… ?" paniqua-t-elle.

"Non. L’Inquisitrice a ouvert une brèche vers ici. Elle s’y préparait depuis quelques temps déjà. "

Il sourit. C’était vraiment la meilleure amie qu’il pouvait avoir ! Son sourire fit rougir Aniva. Martar soupira.

"Tu as déjà choisi…" dit Martar.

"Oui !"

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Cullen. Une lumière verte les entoura un instant et ils disparurent. Martar se laissa tomber au milieu de la boue, la pluie redoubla d’intensité. Il cacha ses larmes en levant son visage vers le ciel. Elle avait choisi…

 

 


	27. Pas le temps !

Aniva se redressa dans le lit. Cullen était près d’elle. Il la regardait avec passion, son sourire le plus charmeur sur les lèvres. Elle lui sourit à son tour en rougissant.

"Vous m’avez choisi…" dit-il avec émotion.

Elle hocha la tête. Sa gorge était serrée par la cascade de sentiments qui s’emparaient d’elle. Elle avait rejeté Martar, découvert son secret une nouvelle fois, vu Cullen dans un plan de l’Immatériel, revécu différentes périodes de sa vie… Ça faisait beaucoup d’un coup ! Elle soupira doucement.

Des cris fusèrent au dehors ! Cullen se redressa, inquiet. La porte du bureau s’ouvrit soudain et un soldat hurla !

"Commandant ! Vite ! Ils ont tout un régiment d’Intouchables ! Ils attaquent les campements dans la vallée"

Cullen se leva prestement et descendit en glissant le long de l’échelle. Le romantisme devrait attendre ! Aniva resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis attrapa le bâton par la poignée et regarda sa bague.

"Martar… Je sais que je t’ai fait souffrir, mais pour cette dernière fois, accorde-moi ton aide !"

Elle était consciente que c’était l’énergie vitale de son mari qui l’empêchait de se faire dévorer par le temporarum, et rien d’autre. Tout prenait sens, les soldats tombés morts sans raison, eux n’avaient pas eu de protection contre la gourmandise d’une telle magie !

Cullen arriva sur les remparts et regarda vers le fond de la vallée, de la fumée noire montait des campements éloignés. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu’ils soient envahis !

"Il y a une vingtaine de guerriers, tous intouchables et ils protègent un groupe de trois mages ainsi que l’homme que notre Intouchable avait dessiné !" indiqua rapidement l’éclaireur.

"Vous avez essayé les archers ? Et les mages ?" demanda Cullen.

"Les archers, oui. Les mages semblent utiliser toute leur magie pour former des barrières pour eux et leur chef. Les guerriers profitent de la panique pour détruire tout ce qui s’offre à eux ! Nos mages sont peu nombreux depuis la création du collège mais nous pouvons les envoyer !"

"Faites replier le plus de gens possible ! Que tous les mages et les templiers aillent au combat ! Où sont Dorian et Dagna ?"

"Ils seront là d’une minute à l’autre."

Tous deux arrivèrent à ce moment-là. L’éclaireur s’éclipsa.

"Est-ce qu’on sait comment arrêter leur pouvoir ?" interrogea Cullen.

"On a combien de temps ?" demanda Dorian.

"Une heure ou deux, pas plus et les pertes grandissent à chaque minute !"

"Ça devrait nous permettre de recalibrer des temporarums dans le présent et de les utiliser comme armes, mais ils seront en quantité très limitée ! Et ça leur causera uniquement des dégâts mineurs ! On pourra au mieux crever quelques yeux, mais c’est tout !" expliqua Dagna.

"Rien d’autre ?" interrogea Cullen, conscient que son ton était légèrement désespéré.

"Il faudrait quelque chose de bien plus gros pour causer une explosion comme dans le village… d’Aniva" s’arrêta Dagna.

Cullen vit son expression et sut immédiatement à quoi elle pensait.

"C’est hors de question !"

Un cri à la porte les tira de leur dispute. Cullen se pencha pour voir un cheval qui sortait au galop du fort. Sur son dos, il y avait un soldat et… Aniva.

"Aniva ! Non !" hurla Cullen.

Elle se tourna à son cri et lui offrit un petit sourire désolé puis son cavalier franchit la seconde porte et ils disparurent de leur vue.

Elle n’avait eu aucun mal à convaincre le cavalier. Elle était l’Intouchable après tout. Elle avait emmené le bâton mais le tenait par la poignée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser douter le soldat, il devait foncer avec elle vers le danger ! Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui et il dirigeait son destrier avec aisance même si elle le sentait tendu à son contact irréel. Elle laissa un instant son esprit rêvasser : Cullen, le paysage de la forêt, la vitesse… Cullen. Elle aurait aimé… Non ce n’était plus le moment d’y penser ! Elle se reconcentra sur le combat à venir, elle devait jouer de l’ignorance de leurs ennemis ou ce serait vain. Elle espéra qu’elle avait bien ajusté la sacoche à sa taille, elle aurait l’air fin si elle la perdait.

La fumée montait vers eux. Le cavalier toussa légèrement. Elle lui indiqua de s’arrêter et de repartir au Fort. Il la regarda avec un mélange de respect et d’appréhension. Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea à grand pas vers les bruits de lutte qui venaient de l’autre côté des tentes. Une fois hors de vue, elle attrapa le bâton et sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Elle enfila la robe de mage qu’elle avait "empruntée" puis courut vers les combats et la fumée.

Cullen poussa un soldat et se précipita vers l’escalier. Il descendit et attrapa les rennes du premier cheval qu’il vit. Il monta en selle. Dorian s’interposa, bras ouverts devant l’animal

"Ils ont besoin de vous, commandant…" dit-il simplement.

"Et j’ai besoin d’elle !"

Il contourna Dorian et lança sa monture au galop et partit à la poursuite d’Aniva. Dorian hésita entre un sourire sarcastique et un vrai et se contenta finalement d’attraper un autre cheval pour les rejoindre. Dagna n’avait plus besoin de lui après tout, mais Aniva… peut-être.

* * *

"Repliez-vous sans un mot !" cria Aniva.

Les soldats la regardèrent avec étonnement et espoir et firent ce qu’elle disait sans poser de question. Elle s’avança vers les guerriers ennemis et se planta au milieu de leur chemin, à quelques mètres.

"Eh bien eh bien, à qui avons-nous l’honneur ?" scanda la voix d’un homme au milieu des soldats.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait reconnu l’homme qui commandait les mages qui avaient détruit son village. Elle espéra qu’il ne la reconnaîtrait pas ou son plan tomberait à l’eau.

"Je suis la mage de rang Caréna !" dit-elle avec autorité.

"Et que vient faire une mage de rang, ici…"

"Négocier !"

L’homme se mit à rire sans joie. Aniva voyait dans ses yeux et ce rire beaucoup de souffrance.

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez m’offrir."

Il la regarda et d’un coup l’arrogance fit place à la colère ! Les mots suivants furent crachés par la rage et la douleur.

"Je suis venu ici pour détruire votre petite inquisition ! Vous n’avez rien à m’offrir car vous m’avez pris tout ce qui comptait pour moi et vous l’avez détruit ! Mes frères… vos hommes les ont tués ! Est-ce qu’aucun de vos commandants n’ont pensé un seul instant qu’il y avait d’autre solution que de tuer les templiers rouges ?! Qu’il y aurait peut-être un jour un moyen de les sauver ?! Ils ont suivi Coryphéus car ils pensaient que le monde avait besoin d’un renouveau. Est-ce une si mauvaise chose de suivre ses idéaux ?!"

"Coryphéus les a manipulé avec l’aide de Samson" répondit Aniva qui avait entendu l’histoire de la bouche de Cullen et de Lelland. "Je suis consciente que beaucoup se battaient pour leurs idéaux, mais je ne peux les excuser ! Ils ont vu des hommes et des femmes innocents tomber durant les expériences ! Ils ont vu leurs amis se faire transformer par la folie du lyrium ! Ils ont entendu son chant avant même de le toucher !"

Elle frémit en se souvenant du fragment que lui avait montré Dagna une fois. Elle força sa voix à sortir avec toute l’autorité donc elle était capable.

"Et pourtant, ils ont décidé de continuer ! S’il existe un moyen de sauver les gens atteints, je veux bien l’entendre ! Et je l’utiliserai pour sauver sans discernement ceux qui peuvent l’être, mais les templiers rouges passeront devant la justice pour leurs crimes !"

"Vous parlez comme si vous alliez survivre… Vous ne croyez quand même pas que l’on va s’en aller."

"Pas volontairement, non… Mais je peux vous y forcer."

Elle avança d’un pas et se mit en position de combat, comme si elle était une mage.

"Nous allons voir ça… En avant, marche !" ordonna-t-il.

Aniva se tint prête. Elle ne savait pas quelle serait l’ampleur de l’explosion, alors il fallait qu’elle emporte tous les soldats avec elle. Son instinct de survie lui hurla de ne pas faire cela ! Et sa conscience la força à regarder les yeux des soldats dont elle allait causer la mort. Elle frémit mais continua de les regarder, un par un. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos alors que les épées se tendaient vers elle. Elle lâcha le bâton.

 

 


	28. Adieux

Cullen galopait vers la vallée, priant pour arriver à temps. Tout son esprit était concentré sur la chevauchée, il pouvait gagner de précieuses secondes en mettant tous ses muscles au service de l’effort de son destrier ! Il vit des soldats qui reculaient dans sa direction. Il y était bientôt, il en était sûr !

Il sentit comme un changement dans l’air… juste avant l’explosion. La lumière l’aveugla et fit cabrer le cheval puis l’air empli de neige siffla autour de lui à grande vitesse ! Dès que les sabots avant de son cheval touchèrent le sol, il sauta au bas de la selle et se précipita en avant ! Quelques mètres plus loin, les tentes pendouillaient déchirées, telles les voiles de navires fantôme. Les soldats le suivirent, sans bruit. La neige avait été soufflée, laissant voir la terre nue.

Il avança dans le cercle ainsi formé. Des flocons retombaient lentement dans cette zone, brouillant la vue. Il aperçut soudain un homme ! Il rampait vers lui ! Il courut et le tourna doucement. C’était l’homme du dessin ! Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et il contracta sa mâchoire pour garder le contrôle. Il avait très envie de le tuer…

"Où est-elle ?" grogna Cullen en empoignant l’homme.

"C’était quoi ?... Pourquoi ça a fait ça ?"

L’homme avait les yeux fous et paniqués. Cullen le laissa là et demanda aux soldats de le surveiller. Les flocons s’amenuisaient maintenant et il pouvait voir devant lui. Son cœur manqua un battement.

"Aniva !"

Il courut et s’agenouilla près d’elle. Son corps était froid. Il chercha des blessures. Elle semblait indemne, mais sa peau était si froide. Et son souffle… inexistant. Il enleva rageusement son gant et posa sa main chaude sur son cou. Il ferma les yeux. "Un pouls, donnez-moi un pouls. Créateur, je vous en supplie, ne la laissez pas mourir…". Mais il n’y avait rien.

"Non… non… non" murmura-t-il alors que le désespoir et la douleur le gagnaient.

Il chercha encore, il espérait un battement, même très loin. Une preuve de vie, quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Elle ne pouvait pas l’abandonner ! Et là, il réalisa qu’il pouvait la toucher alors qu’elle ne tenait pas le bâton… quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Dorian descendit de cheval et avança rapidement parmi les murmures plein de compassion des soldats. "Le tableau est plutôt joli" songea-t-il, sa carapace mentale bien en place contre l’horreur de la scène. Cullen était agenouillé. Il tenait le corps d’Aniva dans ses bras. Il avait amené son front contre le sien et la berçait doucement contre lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu’une profonde douleur déformait ses traits. Le sol de terre nue légèrement constellé de blanc. Les cadavres des ennemis en arc de cercle autour d’eux comme s’ils avaient été expulsés vers l’arrière… Cela aurait pu faire un magnifique tableau.

Dorian s’agenouilla près d’eux en maudissant intérieurement la saleté du sol sur ses vêtements. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Cullen. Il ne bougea pas. Dorian soupira. Ça n’allait pas aider… Il ferma les yeux et sonda le corps d’Aniva. La tête ? Rien. Le cœur ? Silencieux. La main ?... Une légère vibration de magie sortait encore de l’anneau. Il y avait encore quelque chose, plus de protection vitale, mais encore un faible lien. Mais est-ce que ça suffirait ?

* * *

"Alors comme ça tu es revenue ?" dit Martar.

"Apparemment…" répondit Aniva.

Elle ne se souvenait pas bien de ce qu’il s’était passé avant qu’elle arrive. Elle était dans la chambre de Cullen, non ? Elle était à cheval ? Non ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait fait sur un cheval ? De toute manière elle ne savait pas monter !

"Et maintenant, est-ce que tu vas rester ?"

"Je ne pense pas…"

"Pourquoi tu es là alors ?"

"Bonne question…"

Martar haussa les épaules.

"Si tu veux rester ici, tu es la bienvenue en tout cas."

"Et toi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Et toi, tu veux vraiment rester ici ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Eh bien, ce n’est pas un peu triste et ennuyeux ?"

"Je… n’y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Tu m’as beaucoup rendu visite jusqu’ici et je ne me suis jamais ennuyé, il y a tant à construire !" dit-il avec émerveillement.

"Mais, tu vas rester ici combien de temps ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un rire où peu de joie transparaissait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n’aimait plus ses rires…

"Pour toujours !"

"Pour l’éternité ?"

"Oui !"

"… Je ne te comprends pas"

Il la regarda durement.

"Non… C’est moi qui ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi l’immortalité serait une mauvaise chose ?"

"Tu vas me voir mourir…"

"Pas si tu restes avec moi…"

Il s’avança vers elle, la main tendue. Elle la caressa gentiment dans les siennes. Il sourit.

"Je ne resterai pas…"

"Pourquoi ?!" dit-il rageusement en récupérant sa main.

"Parce que j’ai envie de vivre et c’est incompatible avec le fait de ne pas vouloir mourir…"

Il lui tourna le dos. Elle se colla paisiblement contre son dos.

"Tu ne veux pas… partir ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Où ?"

Elle désigna globalement tout ce qui les entourait.

"Hors de ça… Dans… l’Après-vie."

"Mourir ?!"

Elle hocha la tête et observa son expression choquée.

"Tout le monde meurt", dit-elle gentiment. "Est-ce que tu préfères vraiment passer une éternité à errer ici ? Perdre peu à peu ce qui fait ton identité ? En quoi l’immortalité serait une bonne chose ? On a déjà vécu ça quelque part… ". Les larmes brouillèrent ses yeux. "On a été les seuls survivants de notre village. C’est ça que tu veux ? Être seul ? Le seul à survivre ? Voir les gens qui comptent disparaître les uns après les autres ? Porter le fardeau de l’abandon et des mémoires jusqu’à la fin ? Pour quoi ?"

"J’ai peur… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il adviendra de moi après"

"Je ne sais pas non plus. Sûrement rien"

"Rien ?"

"Tu seras juste plus là… Mais tu n’auras plus à y penser parce que tu ne seras plus."

"Mais… c’est horrible, finir comme ça, finir la lignée… et cet endroit, le laisser disparaître…"

"Tu veux juste porter le poids d’un héritage ? Celui que tu as rejeté toute ta vie en cachant ta magie, en voulant vivre normalement ?... Tout est amené à disparaître. Les gens, les royaumes, les continents, les océans… Que tu sois le plus puissant ou le plus faible, tu dois savoir que tout à une fin. Elle met juste plus ou moins de temps à arriver."

"Mais toi ? Si je ne te protège plus…"

"Moi ? Je vais peut-être mourir bientôt, en fait c’est même probable vu que je suis là et que je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi.". Elle fronça les sourcils puis lui sourit. "Le monde n’est pas très sûr et… tu sais bien comme je suis ! Tu le sais, tu m’as donné cet anneau. Tu voulais lier nos vies parce que tu savais que tu pourrais me protéger de moi-même.". Elle imita sa voix. ""Tu n’accordes pas assez d’importance à ta vie et trop à celle des autres". Tu te souviens, tu m’as dit ça. Et c’est vrai."

Il serra les poings et contint avec difficulté la rage qui montait en lui.

"Tu veux juste que je te laisse tranquille pour être avec lui…" grogna-t-il.

"Non, je veux que tu sois heureux. Si tu penses trouver ton bonheur ici, soit. Mais penses-y. Et si possible avant que tu ne te souviennes plus de qui tu étais…"

"Pourquoi l’oublierais-je ?"

"J’ai passé plusieurs mois sans sensations autre que mon corps et mes vêtements. Tu serais affolé de voir à quel point mes souvenirs des autres sensations étaient devenus flous… Tu veux vraiment que peu à peu tout t’échappe ? Ce sera tellement lent que d’un jour à l’autre tu ne verras pas la différence, mais peu à peu tu oublieras ce que c’est d’être réel…"

Elle frémit. Elle avait presque oublié elle-même à certains moments, et elle avait clignoté. Ça avait été l’expérience la plus terrifiante qu’elle ait jamais faite ! Il lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

"C’était si horrible ?"

"Comme si je me perdais en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais trouver un chemin de retour… Tu sais comme dans le champ du vieux Marguel… Quand on a glissé et qu’on est tombés dans un trou. On avait beau hurler, personne ne nous entendait. Il pleuvait et peu à peu le trou s’est rempli d’eau. Tu te rappelles ?"

"Oui… Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je… vais vraiment y réfléchir. Et vite."

"Merci…"

Elle regarda un peu autour d’elle. Il y avait encore des champs de blé. Elle sourit. Martar soupira tristement.

"Est-ce que… tu m’as vraiment aimé ?" demanda-t-il.

"De tout mon cœur ! Tu en doutes vraiment ?"

"Tu l’aimes… Comme tu ne m’as jamais aimé"

"Et je t’ai aimé comme je ne l’aimerai jamais. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aimer deux personnes de la même manière ! Tu as été mon frère, mon ami, mon protecteur. Un amour tranquille et sans contrainte, paisible, compréhensif, naturel. Il est un amour passionné, contraignant, énervant, merveilleux. "

"Mais alors… pourquoi le choisir lui ?"

"Parce que tu es mort et je veux vivre."

"Mais tu es mourante, là, maintenant !" hurla-t-il alors qu’il s’était juré de ne rien lui dire.

"Vraiment ? Et alors ?"

"Alors on peut être ensemble."

"Non. Je veux vivre ! Je me battrais ! Je suis têtue."

"Moins que moi."

"Pas cette fois…"

Elle se leva et lui sourit.

"Si je meurs, je veux mourir pour de vrai. Je ne cherche pas l’immortalité, je ne veux pas vivre enfermée dans les souvenirs qui nous resteront de notre réalité."

Elle fit une pause et ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes.

"Tu me manqueras… Plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer. J’ai fait ton deuil, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t’oublierai. Jamais je ne t’oublierai."

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête contre lui.

"Merci" dit-elle.

"Bonne vie…" murmura-t-il.

 

 


	29. Dans la neige et le froid

Dorian recula étonné. Cullen, enfermé dans sa prison de douleur, ne s’en rendit même pas compte.

"Cullen…" dit doucement le mage.

Dorian soupira.

"Cullen !" rugit-il avec autorité.

Cullen se redressa légèrement et le regarda.

"Je crois qu’il se passe quelque chose et que vous feriez mieux de reculer…" grogna Dorian.

Cullen regarda Aniva. Puis il vit la bague qui vibrait de plus en plus fort. Il n’avait pas envie de s’éloigner, pas du tout ! Il resta là à regarder la bague s’illuminer et se craqueler tandis que la vibration devenait plus forte.

"Quelque chose arrive" dit Dorian en regardant en l’air.

Cullen leva les yeux mais ne vit rien. Soudain, un sifflement strident déchira le silence et la bague éclata en morceaux ! Cullen ferma les yeux. Une main l’agrippa. Il les rouvrit. Elle le regardait. Elle le regardait !

"Ani…"

Elle captura sa bouche mais se laissa vite retomber en arrière.

"Aoutch…" murmura-t-elle.

Cullen n’arrivait plus à parler. Il la regarda simplement. Ses mains se mirent à dessiner le tour du corps de sa compagne sans qu’il ne leur ait rien demandé. Elle était toujours froide mais il sentait la vie en elle.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer…" dit-elle tendrement en voyant les traces de larmes.

"Vous êtes en vie…"

"Oui, Martar m’a renvoyée. Je dois être trop énervante !"

Cullen posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles d’Aniva et l’embrassa. Il approfondit le baiser en prenant son temps, goûtant à la sensation comme si c’était la première fois. Les soldats se mirent à applaudir en riant et criant. Cullen sourit sans lâcher les lèvres de sa compagne.

"Cullen…" dit-elle quand il eut relâché la pression.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

"Oui ?"

"J’ai plutôt froid et je me sens faible, est-ce que vous pourriez me serrer contre vous ?"

"A vos ordres…"

Il fit tomber son plastron en quelques instant, l’attira contre lui et l’enferma dans son étreinte.

"Mieux ?" souffla-t-il à son oreille.

"Beaucoup mieux…"

Les soldats étaient maintenant en train de lancer des remarques de plus en plus salaces. Cullen haussa un sourcil dans leur direction et ils se calmèrent et vaquèrent à des occupations comme remonter les tentes et aligner les corps. Dorian partit les aider, il était à peu près sûr de trouver des temporarums calibrés sur le même temps sur tous les soldats. C’était sans doute la seule technique que les mages avaient trouvée pour ne pas que leur régiment explose à cause de temporalités différentes. Cela n’expliquait pas quel sort ils avaient utilisés, mais leur chef pourrait s’avérer une source efficace d’information !

Cullen souleva Aniva dans ses bras et l’amena vers un cheval. Il la fit monter et se hissa derrière elle. Elle se cala contre son torse en poussant un petit soupir soulagé.

"Je suis contente d’être rentrée."

"Maintenant que je vous ai avec moi dans le présent, j’ai très envie de vous garder toute la journée près de moi, tous les jours, toute la vie…"

"Et votre travail ?"

"Hmmm, oui c’est vrai…"

"Ne vous en faites pas, j’ai aussi un travail, on devrait s’en sortir tous les deux !" dit-elle en riant.

"L’éclaireuse et le commandant ?"

"Oui. Mais si vous pouviez m’accorder plus ou moins toutes vos nuits…"

"Avec grand plaisir, mon amour !"

Il mit son nez dans son cou et se laissa doucement apaisé par l’odeur de son corps. Elle sentait la terre et le froid.

"Vous avez toujours froid ?"

"Oui… Je crois que j’étais plus ou moins morte tantôt. Ça ne doit pas être très bon pour la santé !"

Il rigola et l’entoura davantage de ses bras.

"Je vais m’occuper de ça, ne vous en faites pas" dit-il d’un ton charmeur.

Elle rougit.

 

 


	30. Maladresse amoureuse

Cullen l’aida à descendre du cheval mais ne la laissa pas toucher le sol. Il la porta en donnant des ordres et en rapportant la situation. Il demanda aussi qu’un bac d’eau chaude soit amené dans son bureau. Il réquisitionna une couverture dont il la couvrit. Elle était encore très pâle.

Une fois qu’il eut réglé le plus important, il alla avec elle dans le bureau et la déposa délicatement sur sa table. Alors qu’il allait fermer la porte, Novka entra suivie de Dorian. Cullen réussit à cacher son soupir d’agacement.

"Comment allez-vous ?" demanda Novka en allant droit vers Aniva.

"Un peu fatiguée, je crois" dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

"Je suis sûre qu’avec les bons soins de Cullen vous serez vite sur pieds !"

Elle se tourna vers Cullen.

"Cullen ! Vous avez l’interdiction de travailler plus de quatre heures par jour tant qu’elle n’est pas remise sur pieds !" ordonna Novka.

Cullen sourit et Dorian s’avança vers Aniva. Il lui tendit une petite bourse en soie.

"Je les ai ramassés… pour vous" dit-il avec son ton le plus charmeur.

Cullen s’approcha. Aniva ouvrit la bourse et son regard s’illumina.

"Merci beaucoup" dit-elle avec émotion.

Il regarda à son tour. La bourse contenait les fragments de sa bague. Il laissa la jalousie le picoter un peu puis l’éloigna. Elle l’avait choisi lui ! Sa bague était un souvenir précieux, d’un ami et d’un amour, mais qui appartenait maintenant au passé.

Dorian sembla déçu par sa réaction. Il haussa les épaules et sortit en se disant qu’il avait encore du pain sur la planche pour comprendre tout ce bazar. Il sentait pour autant qu’il était prêt de trouver. Après tout la protection vitale liée à l’anneau avait disparu en même temps qu’Aniva était revenue dans le présent. Il ne lui manquait plus que le sortilège ! Il s’arrêta un instant sur les remparts et réfléchit. Que ferait-il de cette découverte ? Rendre des soldats invincibles certes, mais pour cela utiliser le temporarum, affecter leur énergie vitale et écourter leur vie très rapidement… Le résultat parlait de lui-même. Seule une vingtaine de guerriers avaient survécus jusqu’au combat… Et tant étaient morts. Il soupira. Même avec la protection vitale, que de souffrances… Il fallait qu’il mène cette expérience, mais en secret, sans notes. Il fallait qu’il le fasse, pour trouver de quoi contrecarrer le sortilège et une fois que ce serait fait, il détruirait la recherche et ne garderait que le résultat. Il pouvait vivre avec cette façon-là de faire les choses ! Il repartit d’un pas plus léger.

Novka s’approcha d’Aniva et lui prit doucement la main. Elle était vraiment gelée.

"Prenez soin de lui" murmura-t-elle pour que seule elle l’entende. "Il en a bavé…"

"Je vous le promets"

Novka se retourna et sortit de la pièce en donnant un petit coup de coude jovial à Cullen en passant.

"Vous me raconterez" souffla-t-elle.

"Comptez là-dessus" dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Il entendit son rire alors que la porte se refermait. Il verrouilla les trois portes et s’approcha d’Aniva.

"Enfin seuls…"

Il l’embrassa et se mit immédiatement à la déshabiller. Elle trembla légèrement. Il enleva sa propre chemise et son pantalon avec fluidité. Elle essaya de sortir de sa robe gracieusement mais coinça ses cheveux dans un bouton. Cullen sourit.

"Maladroite dans le passé comme dans le présent…" dit-il tendrement.

Elle rigola alors qu’il la chatouillait légèrement avant de l’aider à se débarrasser du vêtement. Il se colla immédiatement à elle, frotta son corps contre le sien. Elle était très froide. Il la pressa contre lui, mit les mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle sursauta légèrement dans ses bras. Il l’amena lentement vers le bac d’eau chaude. Il hésita un instant puis la reposa et entra dans le bassin en premier puis s’assit. Il lui tendit une main accompagnée d’un sourire charmeur. Elle rougit, attrapa sa main et descendit doucement dans l’eau chaude pour s’asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos tout contre lui. Elle se lova dans ses bras en se tortillant un peu.

"Hmmm" grogna-t-il. "Doucement où je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir…"

"Pourquoi vous retenir ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentait le membre dur contre ses fesses. Malgré la fatigue, elle avait envie de lui. Follement envie !

"Oui… je me demande pourquoi…"

Il la sentait encore fragile et la froideur de sa peau l’effrayait un peu. Il ne voulait pas la pousser dans ses retranchements. Mais elle le poussait dans les siens ! Elle était en train de déplacer sa main doucement à l’intérieur de sa cuisse et elle faisait des petits mouvements avec ses hanches qui frottaient son membre !

Il amena ses mains sur sa poitrine, enfouit sa tête contre son cou et se mit à embrasser la peau. Elle commença à gémir alors qu’il malaxait ses seins et jouait avec ses tétons. Il laissa sa main descendre sur son ventre puis dans le creux de ses cuisses. Elle poussa un petit cri. Il hésita à continuer. Elle s’était tendue d’un coup et il avait senti ses muscles frémir, pas comme d’habitude, plus saccadé. Elle était épuisée. Il caressa ses cuisses en réfléchissant. Elle s’avachit peu à peu contre lui et ses mouvements s’estompèrent. Il sentit qu’il avait eu raison. Elle commençait à s’endormir. Il laissa son désir s’apaiser et profita du calme de leur étreinte. Il embrassait sa joue et son cou de temps à autre en surveillant sa respiration. Il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. Il allait veiller sur elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se réveille et que sa peau redevienne chaude.

 

 


	31. Par le Créateur !

Aniva s’éveilla dans le lit de Cullen. Le corps chaud et doux de son amant était tout contre elle. Elle sentit un baiser dans son cou. Elle se tourna délicatement. Il lui sourit.

"Réveillée, mon amour ? Vous pouvez encore dormir si vous le souhaitez, je veille sur vous."

Elle le regarda un instant et en profita pour sonder son propre corps. Elle se sentait encore affaiblie mais assez forte pour… Elle poussa Cullen sur le côté et se mit jambes écartées sur lui. En réponse, le membre se durcit et frotta son pubis.

"Hmmm… Je suis contente que vous soyez encore en forme malgré la veille."

Surpris par sa témérité, il bafouilla mais elle ne le laissa rien dire et l’embrassa. Elle y alla plutôt violemment, lui coupant le souffle. Il sentit dans son étreinte qu’elle le voulait. Sa peau était encore froide, mais vu la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, c’était plutôt agréable.

"Aniva…"

"Cullen… Vous m’en voudrez si je prends les devants ?"

Il secoua la tête, légèrement abasourdi. Il n’avait pas dû pouvoir s’empêcher de la caresser toute la nuit car elle avait fait des rêves très osés et était maintenant tout à fait prête à le prendre en elle. Elle attrapa le membre de Cullen et le posa contre l’entrée avec un mélange d’appréhension et d’envie. Elle l’interrogea du regard et voyant la passion qu’il lui renvoyait tenta de descendre sur lui. Elle gémit en sentant ses lèvres basses s’écarter pour laisser place à Cullen. Il rougit, elle continuait de descendre. Il était rassuré. En elle, tout était chaud et doux et… humide… et tremblant… et excitant ! Il la laissa descendre jusqu’au bout retenant de toutes ses forces l’élan qui lui donnait envie de la prendre par les hanches et de la pénétrer avec force !

Elle poussa un petit cri en atteignant la longueur et resta un instant à respirer difficilement, les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur son torse pour se soutenir.

"Vous n’avez pas mal ?"

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage rougi par l’excitation et l’effort.

"Non… Mais je n’ai plus de force…"

Il cala ses mains sur ses hanches et les tira doucement vers lui pour ajuster leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. Elle poussa un cri de jouissance ! Une fois calé, il l’attira doucement contre lui et l’embrassa. Chaque petit mouvement semblait la déstabiliser complètement.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-il quand elle fut haletante, tout contre lui.

"C’est… fort… Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait ressentir ça."

"Vous vous sentez prête pour la suite ?"

"La suite ?"

Elle le regarda avec innocence et rougit. Elle ne connaissait que ce qu’il lui avait appris.

"Je crois… oui" répondit-elle.

Elle voulait voir ce qui arrivait après.

Il roula sur elle. Elle poussa un cri. Son membre en elle avait eu comme un sursaut. Il se redressa au-dessus d’elle en la regardant avec beaucoup de désir.

"Quelle vue magnifique !" remarqua-t-il avec émotion.

Alors qu’elle rougissait, il fit un premier mouvement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, resta bouche ouverte un moment puis expira bruyamment. Il se tendit.

"Je vous ai fait…"

"Encore !" le coupa-t-elle.

Il recommença, un peu plus doucement, au cas où.

"Encore !"

Il y alla plus fort.

"Ahhh… mmmmh… encore…"

Il perdit tout à fait le contrôle et se mit à la prendre avec ardeur ! Elle criait sous les mouvements, extatique ! Il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors que les yeux d’Aniva se fixaient sur les siens, sauvages, indomptés. Le cri suivant fut presque un grognement ! Il la serra contre lui, la pénétra plus en profondeur. Elle émit une sorte d’hululement alors qu’elle se contractait, l’emprisonnant en elle. Elle serrait fort !

"Par le Créateur…" murmura Cullen en sentant son membre parcouru d’un tremblement orgasmique.

Il vint en elle en tremblant. Il resta au-dessus d’elle à chercher son souffle, les pulsations de son membre presque douloureuses. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle le regardait tout en cherchant sa propre respiration, un petit sourire amusé faisait pétiller ses yeux.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Vous avez dit "par le créateur" en vous… hmmm… épanchant en moi" dit-elle en rigolant.

Il rougit.

"C’est venu comme ça…"

Elle lui caressa l’épaule alors qu’il détournait le regard puis amena ses deux paumes contre son visage et le força à la regarder.

"Vous n’avez pas à en avoir honte. J’ai été surprise… Mais c’était adorable !"

Il se laissa doucement descendre sur elle en sortant de son antre et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

"Cullen ?"

La voix résonna dans sa cage thoracique. Il releva la tête.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que… euh… je ne sais pas comment dire ça…"

Il la regarda l’air interrogatif.

"Est-ce que… vous avez déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?"

"P-Pardon ?!"

Elle devint cramoisie.

"Quand j’ai grandi… ma mère m’a dit de faire attention. J’avais… huit frères et sœurs voyez-vous."

"Huit ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Elle m’a dit qu’elle était… hmmm, ce sont ses paroles hein !… Elle m’a dit qu’elle était comme une terre fertile où pousseraient toutes les graines qu’on y sèmerait."

Il sourit à la formulation.

"Oui, une grand poétesse, ma mère ! Et elle m’a dit que, quand le moment serait venu, je serai sûrement comme elle parce que sa mère était pareille et sa grand-mère aussi…"

"Oh… Alors, vous êtes… une terre fertile…"

"Dans laquelle, vous venez, il me semble, de planter vos graines…"

Il caressa doucement le menton d’Aniva.

"Je crois qu’il va falloir que vous rencontriez ma sœur."

Il l’embrassa doucement

"Hmmm ?" dit-elle sous le baiser.

"Elle n’aime pas quand j’oublie de la prévenir au courant et je lui ai déjà écrit à votre sujet. Et j’ai hâte de lui écrire que nous attendons un enfant... et que sept autres risquent de suivre."

"Quel moyen détourné de me dire que vous voulez être père !"

"Oui… Mais j’aime voir votre visage sous toutes ses expressions. Je crois ne l’avoir jamais vu agacé…"

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue. Il sourit.

"Voilà qui est fait…"

Il l’embrassa à nouveau et guida doucement son membre de nouveau tendu entre ses cuisses. Il avait encore de la force à revendre et il comptait l’utiliser à bon escient !

 


End file.
